Brotherly Love
by A Deed Without a Name
Summary: Dean wants Sam safe, but knows that there's no way he'll give up hunting on his own. He's forced to search for other ways to make him pursue a normal life. WARNING: Contains stuffing, weight gain, and Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: The following story contains elements of a fetishistic nature. Erotic weight gain, stuffing, and very mild Sam x Dean **

**suggestions. **

**Just in case you didn't catch that in the description.**

**OTHER THINGS OF NOTE: Written through Dean Winchester's point of view, set sometime in the second season. I am so woefully **

**behind when it comes to watching this show...**

* * *

He's my brother. Of course I want him to be safe.

I mean, it seems like ever since Dad died, things just get harder and harder every day. It seems like every job we take, Sam gets a little closer to getting himself killed. And I can't take it anymore. I don't...I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him. So I started thinking about stuff I could do to get him to stay in one place, give up hunting.

I could have let him get hurt. But it was too damn risky-I trust most of these things about as far as I can throw 'em, and I wanted Sammy disabled, not dead.

I could have hurt him myself. But...Jesus, no, I couldn't.

Besides. Knowing him, he'd do his best to shake it off and keep on going, no matter what it was. Hell, I could have broken his spine and he'd've found himself a faith healer or a shaman or something. Just so he could come after me.

And then he wouldn't even beat me up. He'd just want to know why I did it, and so I'd have to tell him, and he'd forgive me. Because he's Sam.

But I'm getting off-topic. I stitched his wounds and told him Dad would have been proud as we moved from town to town, and every time, I wondered when he'd get hurt so bad I couldn't take care of him and neither could anyone else. I kept thinking about what I could do to keep that from happening. "Accidentally" shoot him in the kneecap? No, he could hunt with a cane. Actually, he might get better at it, adopt some sort of creepy House persona or something.

I got it one night, lying in bed at some crappy motel. I don't remember the name, they all start to blur together after awhile. I was thinking about all the hunters we'd seen, and how they all had a pretty similar build. Me and Sam included. Lean, muscular...y'know, it was just on of those stupid things you think about right before you go to sleep. It made me laugh a little. I guess you can't chase demons with a spare tire around your waist.

I sat up straight. Damn. That was it!

I rolled out of bed, pulled on my pants, and fired up the laptop. A quick search for what I needed brought up a lot more than I had expected. I clicked through website after website, scanned forums, even posted a couple comments. It turns out there's actually a fetish for this sort of thing. Is that effed up or what?

It was about three in the morning before I finally cleared the history and logged off. I was stretching, trying to work out a kink in my back, when I heard bed springs creaking behind me.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was husky with sleep, and I turned around. He was squinting in the blue light coming off the computer screen. "What're you doing?"

"Think we might have a job, but I'm gonna need to do some more research." I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Nothing yet. I'll start again in the morning."

"D'you want me to help?" He sat up, coughing to clear his throat.

"Nah. I've got it."

"If you say so." He laid back down. I watched him for a couple minutes, hearing his breathing even out. I hate lying to Sam. But damn, I'm good at it.

And it was for his own good. Should be okay.

I kicked him out in the morning, told him to go have some fun because his whole celibate-warrior thing or whatever was driving me nuts. After shutting the door halfway through him asking what kind of fun he was supposed to have in central Utah at seven in the morning. I went back to the laptop.

I had a better idea of what I was looking for this time around. Plus, somebody'd replied to my comments. They pointed me towards a small, discreet town in Texas. Called Berington. I'd never heard of it for a couple minutes, I let out a long, low whistle.

It looked like some sort of hot spot for these weight gain fetishists. There were a whole bunch of restaurants, none of them healthy, and some industrial-sized supermarkets. A dietitian's office. A hotel that seemed to cater to couples.

It was weird as hell, but it was perfect.

Someone started hammering on the door. I hit the power button on the laptop.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Dean, unlock the door!"

I did, and he practically fell in.

"What were you doing?" he demanded. I just tossed him his coat and slung mine over my shoulder.

"Pack your stuff, we're going hunting."

* * *

"Berington?"

"Yep."

"I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I."

"What exactly are we hunting down there?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe a demon. There's been a few disappearances, some symbols at the scenes. I just thought we should get a closer look."

Sam didn't say anything, just stared out the window. We were a couple miles outside of Berington, and I was driving. No way was I trusting him behind the wheel. I didn't like the idea of him flipping the car if he got one of his visions.

Those were another reason I wanted him out of the game. They were painful, and dangerous. Maybe they'd fade if he stopped hunting.

I stared straight ahead once we entered town, trying to avoid the weird looks I knew Sam'd be giving me. Berington was pretty small, but there were a lot of people everywhere. Almost always couples. Usually, they were made up of a skinny guy and a fat girl, though I spotted a bunch of different variations on that. A chubby guy hand-in-hand with another man caught sight of us as I guided the car through the narrow streets, glanced at Sam, and flashed me a grin and a thumb's-up. I gritted my teeth.

_It's to keep him alive, _I reminded myself, looking at Sam out of the corner of my eye. _It's all about him._

He shifted a little, and I could see a cluster of faint scars on his cheek where God-knows-what had clawed him. It helped to cement my resolve.

"Stay here," I ordered, parking in front of the hotel. The Golden Heart Inn. That sounded innocent enough. I got out.

"Since when do I have to stay in the car while you get the room?" Sam demanded.

"Since now." I slammed the door.

The girl at the desk was gorgeous. Blonde, slender, blue-eyed, but I was to strung-out to hit on her. I kept my hands in my pockets, asking for a room with twin beds. I glanced back over my shoulder, trying to see Sam in the parking lot.

The girl said something. I looked back at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you've got an unsuspecting feedee," she said. "You just seem pretty nervous."

I drew a blank for a second, until I remembered the research I had done. Right. Feedee. Fetishist lingo.

"You could say that." I let out a breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling. "She doesn't want to lose her figure?"

"Uh, no, actually." I rubbed my forehead. "It's-uh-I brought...my..." I cleared my throat, then leaned in and lowered my voice, doing my best not to go red. "...boyfriend."

If Sam ever found out about this, he was never gonna let me live it down.

"He's not into this?" She tapped a few keys on her computer.

"His job's dangerous. I want him to quit. This seemed like a good idea," I replied.

"Well, I've got a room for you, Mr. Parker." Fake names. A must-have. "Good luck."

She handed me a key. I nodded to her and walked back to the car with stiff legs.

Sam was leaning against it, eyeing me with his mouth set in a hard line. I could practically feel his suspicion.

"What's going on?" he asked, pushing off and meeting me halfway. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Just shut up and follow me," I said under my breath. "I think we're being watched."

Not by anybody but a 200-pound chick sitting near the window of a restaurant across the street, who was giving me a look I really didn't like, but he didn't have to know that. It shut him up until we reached the room.

Now for the hard part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget everything I said about 'mild' Sam x Dean suggestions. This has...erm...taken a turn for the Wincestuous...I consider it moderate, though. **

**Tell me if I need a stricter warning than that.**

* * *

"How'd you pay for this?"

The room was a lot nicer than we were used to, I had to admit. The beds had actual sheets on them, and were wide enough that I wouldn't hear a thud in the middle of the night and find Sam on the floor. There weren't any stains on the carpet. I couldn't smell any of the usual odors. Semen, booze, pot-the sort of stuff you usually find in the type of places we stayed at. And the paintings on the walls looked original, even though they were kinda weird. One was of a burger, another was of a cake. You get the idea.

"Same way I pay for everything," I replied, sitting down on one of the beds. "Honest, hard-earned credit-card fraud."

Sam shook his head, sitting down on one of the beds. "You're going to get caught sooner or later."

"Well, no one's caught on yet. And I've been doin' it for years. Ever since Dad taught me."

I looked down after that last part, but not quick enough to miss the pain that flickered across his face.

See, that right there. That's why I wanted him out of this business.

"You hungry?" I asked abruptly, standing up. He just stared at me.

"Well, yeah, a little, but shouldn't we-"

"That can wait." I moved towards the phone, but Sam jumped to his feet and stood in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, thinking, for the millionth time, how much I hated that he was taller than me.

"Dean." His voice was way too steady. "What's going on?"

I braced myself to lie to him some more. It was the only way to save him.

"I dunno yet," I replied. "And until I do, I think it's best if we lay low."

His grip on my shoulders tightened slightly. "Let me help."

"Right now, there's not a lot you can do." I made eye contact, and held it. "Just trust me on this."

Those have always been the magic words. Sam relaxed. Not visibly, but I'd known the guy for over twenty years; I could tell.

"Fine." He let go of me. "What exactly does this 'laying low' entail? It's been awhile since we took a different approach from breaking down the door and charging in with guns blazing."

"Well, mostly, laying low means eating something that didn't come out of a bag, plastic or paper." I picked up the phone, and the menu laying next to it. I flipped through it before dialing, holding back a smirk. Everything was either greasy or sugary, and the portions were all over-sized. Like I said before-weird as hell, but perfect. "What do you want?"

Sam sat down again. "I can order anything?"

"Anything you want," I assured him with a tiny smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright. I want a cake." He laced his fingers behind his head and flopped back onto the bed.

I blinked. "A cake?"

"Yeah. I don't remember the last time I had a real cake."

"Okay. A cake." I dialed, and ordered, keeping my voice low. I didn't need to worry; Sam wasn't paying any attention to me. He didn't notice when I ordered a pitcher of cream. It was on the menu, and I remembered reading somewhere that cream was pretty fattening.

I started to doubt my plan while we waited for the food to arrive. I mean, what the hell did I think I was doing? Trying to keep my little brother safe by forcing him to gain weight? It was stupid, and dangerous, and-

No. I rubbed my temples. I couldn't afford to panic over this. It might be my only shot-after all, it wasn't like I had come up with anything better.

Someone knocked on the door, startling me out of my thoughts. I jerked it open to find a chubby brunette girl holding a large tray with a silver dome and pitcher on it. I took the handles, glancing at her.

"Thanks."

"Of course!" she chirped, turning around and hurrying off, down the hall. I raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even asked for a tip.

I nudged the door closed with the toe of my boot, hearing it click. I looked over at Sam, who had apparently fallen asleep. I lightly kicked his ankle after setting the tray down on a table near the window.

He sat bolt upright. "What? What's going on?"

"Food's here, Sleeping Beauty." I smirked at him, then crossed the room and lifted the silver dome off the tray, glancing at what was underneath. A pretty big cake, chocolate-frosted and -glazed, with shavings of white chocolate sprinkled over the top of it. It had already been cut into eight slices.

"Wow," Same commented, coming up behind me. "That looks pretty good."

"Yeah." I looked out the window-it was nearly sunset. A full day of driving settled in my shoulders as a hot ache, and the bed that I'd unconsciously claimed as mine was suddenly looking even nicer than it had five minutes ago. I clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Have fun. I'm gonna try and get some shut-eye."

* * *

"Oh, God."

Sam's voice, thin with discomfort, woke me up. I sat up, noting that the sheets were tangled around my legs and that my shirt, for some reason, was still on. I glanced over at Sam.

His pillows were piled against the headboard, and he was leaning back against them. His legs were stretched out in front of him, with the cake between his knees. Or, more accurately, half the cake. A quick look at his stomach, and it wasn't hard to guess where the other half had gone.

Sam's belly was bulging noticeably against his jeans and the button-down shirt he was wearing. The fabric was strained, and he was absentmindedly rubbing his gut with one hand. I should have laughed. Or been kind of grossed out. But, to my horror, I actually felt myself getting...turned on by his bloated stomach.

Getting a boner from looking at your brother. That's enough to ruin anyone's day.

I kicked the sheets off and got out of bed, considering a cold shower and then probably several years of therapy. But Sam stopped me.

"Dean." He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling a burp. "Hey. Uh. This is gonna sound really awkward..."

It was already pretty damn awkward, but hell. I supposed it could get worse. So I crossed my arms and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"I'm...pretty full." He rubbed the side of his face.

"Yeah, I can see that." I made a point not to look at his stomach. "And...?"

"And, I don't want the cake to go to waste." Sam exhaled explosively. "It's...really good."

"So, what? You want _me _to eat it?"

"No."

It clicked then. I immediately wished it hadn't.

"You want me to _feed _it to you?"

He dropped his head a little, hiding behind his bangs. "Yeah. I-I do."

Just what sort of crazy shit did this hotel put in their food?

Half of my instincts were screaming at me to turn the shower on as cold as it would go and stay under it until my urges started making sense again. The other half were yelling for me to step forward, pick up a slice of cake, and feed Sam. Unfortunately, those were backed by part of my mind. The part that loved my brother in a way that wasn't nearly as weird as these new feelings, and wanted him safe at any cost.

So I stepped forward and picked up a slice of cake.

I leaned over Sam, and put the tip of the slice in his mouth, trying to think about vampires, hags, zombies. All sorts of nasty things we'd hunted, in an effort to calm the raging fire down there. It didn't work.

He ate, eagerly, hands on his stomach. I sat down next to him, in order to feed him better. The shock of how freaking weird this was had started to wear off, and I concentrated on stuffing Sam full of cake.

The more he ate, the more his belly strained against his clothes. A thin band of pale flesh peeked out from between his shirt and his pants by the time I shoved the last chunk of cake in his mouth. He groaned, leaning back further against the pillows. It was weird to see such a big belly on his lean frame. I imagined Sam trying to chase after a vampire or a demon's host like this, and barely kept myself from bursting out laughing.

"I don't think I can finish it," Sam groaned. "I'm too full."

"'Course you can finish it." I grabbed another slice, and moved it towards his mouth. "C'mon, Sammy. You broke your wrist fighting a zombie and you can't even finish a cake?"

He looked at me, but opened his mouth anyway. I winked at him and grinned, patting his gut affectionately as I pushed the cake in. He winced a little, and for some reason, I liked that.

I watched him eat, slowly. The edges of his shirt pulled back between the buttons, exposing pale skin. His belly jiggled a little with every breath he took. I was downright amazed he had managed to eat so much, but I kept pushing the slice of cake on him.

After that one was finished, I didn't give him a break. The second-to-last slice was already at the ready, and I shoved it into his mouth before he could protest. He was all but lying down now, and his stomach stuck out like he was pregnant, his jeans and shirt painfully tight on him. The bottom button of his shirt looked dangerously close to popping as he finished the slice.

"Dean," Sam gasped as soon as his mouth was empty. "Please. That's enough."

"Seriously? There's only one slice left." I picked it up and showed it to him. He closed his eyes.

"Seriously. I'm going to explode."

"Nah, I don't think so. Not from one slice of cake." I could tell he was fighting with himself. He was beyond full, but he still wanted more.

"Fine. But this is it," he said, stifling another burp with his hand.

"Okay."

I stuffed the cake into his mouth, watching his gut wobble as he swallowed. Sam's belly grew a little bit with every bite he took, and his shirt kept getting tighter. Until, finally, the button popped off, _ping_ing against the wall across the room. His shirt spread open, revealing a little more of his stomach.

His eyes opened, and he swallowed the last mouthful of cake, raising his head. He groaned and flopped back down.

I rubbed his stomach, grinning like an idiot when he grunted in pain. "Man, Sammy, an entire cake? You're a pig."

"Yeah, I know."

He was breathing heavily, like eating so much had winded him. He looked exhausted, uncomfortable, and stuffed beyond his limits.

"That's it?" Sam asked, and it shocked me how vulnerable he sounded. I realized that he was totally at my mercy. He was _mine._

I coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's it."

Then, for some reason, I looked over at where the pitcher of cream was still on the tray.

"Hey. You thirsty?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know: The plan is to post new chapters every Saturday, the expectation is to let you all down after several weeks of that breakneck **

**pace. **

* * *

The water was really freaking cold. I had been under it for five minutes already, and my toes were going blue, as were a couple other key parts of my anatomy. But I stayed where I was, head bowed and hands clenched into fists. I tried not to even shiver.

I'd gotten up before Sam on purpose. I didn't want to look at him. I was still too weirded out by what had happened last night, and the effect he'd had on me. Not to mention the fact that I wanted, more than anything, to stuff him again. This wasn't normal. Okay, maybe the kink itself could be considered kind of normal, but the maybe-attraction to my brother definitely wasn't. Where had that even come from? I knew I wasn't gay. I'd always been into girls, and I'd only ever had sex with girls. And I'd never been into the whole incest thing.

My teeth were chattering, and my feet had gone numb. I turned off the water.

Someone knocked on the door as I was wrapping a towel around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Go away, Sam," I yelled without turning around.

I heard tools clicking in the lock on the bathroom door, and then it swung open. Goddamn it. I never should have taught him to pick locks.

"We need to talk."

"Damn right, we need to talk," I muttered, turning around with my head lowered. So I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "But not right now. I've gotta go...away."

I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm. Sam's hand was warm against my skin after the ice water of the shower, and you better believe I hated myself for noticing that.

"No, you don't." He pulled me out of the bathroom, and made me face him. I focused on the collar of his shirt-it was about eye level. Wow, that made me feel better.

"Okay, so, what's up?" I tried to sound upbeat.

"What's up is that last night you basically-"

Somebody knocked on the door, and Sam immediately shut up. I glanced at it, then back to him.

"Dude, you gotta get that. I'm naked."

"Fine. Wait here." He shoved an open hand in my face in the universal "stay" signal. I rolled my eyes.

Where did he think I was gonna go? Out the window?

Speaking of which, I drew the curtains and made myself decent while Sam talked to whoever was at the door. I tuned in to their conversation while I pulled a T-shirt on.

"There's gotta be some mistake. We didn't order anything."

A pause. I couldn't make out the reply, just a low murmur.

"But he's not my-wait, what? Why on earth would they do that?"

More murmuring.

"Well...I guess tell them thank you. From me and my..." He shot a look at me over his shoulder. "...boyfriend."

I winced.

There was a rattle of cutlery, and Sam stepped back from the door with a pretty big tray in his hands. There were four domes on it, as well as two pitchers, a pot, and several mugs and glasses. He set it down heavily on the table. Last night's tray was gone, weirdly enough.

"Uh..." I gestured to it, and looked at him questioningly.

"Somebody paid for a small breakfast to be sent to our room. They wanted to remain anonymous." He shook his head. _"That's _a small breakfast?"

"Well, what's under there?" I asked, reaching for one of the domes.

"Wait." Sam put a hand on my shoulder, and I had to look at him. "Last night..."

"Oh, God..." I complained, starting to turn away.

"No. Look at me," he commanded, shaking me a little. I did. "What happened-"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, Dean, we do," he snapped, starting to get pissed. "I don't even know how to classify what you did to me, but it felt way too much like ra-"

"Hey, I distinctly remember you asking for it," I snapped back, pushing Sam's hand off of me.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't-I wasn't thinking clearly." He pushed his fingers up through his hair.

"Drugs in the food?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain _you,"_ he replied pointedly.

I pressed my lips together, exhaling loudly through my nose.

"Okay," I said, mostly to myself. "Okay. Let's test this."

"Excuse me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Take a bite of whatever's under one of those." I nodded towards the domes. "I wanna test a theory."

"Are you nuts?" he exclaimed. "I'm not eating in front of you after what happened last time."

"Just do it, Sam," I said quietly.

He glared at me, glanced away, and glanced back. His mouth hardened, and he turned to the tray.

He whipped one of the domes off, to reveal a stack of assorted donuts. I shrugged when he looked at me, and jerked my chin towards them. He picked one up and took a big bite out of it, keeping an eye on me while he chewed. I shook my head.

"You're really paranoid."

"I think I have a right to be, considering that you practically assaulted me."

"Okay, again, you asked for it, _and _you're twenty-three. It was consensual."

"Please. Just...stop talking." Sam shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth, holding up his hands. "There. Did whatever magical thing you were waiting for happen?" He jerked out a chair and sat in it backwards, folding one arm on the back as he reached for another donut.

"No, not really-whoa. Sam, what are you doing?"

He had crammed the second donut in his mouth, and was reaching for a third. I watched as he ate both of them, then grabbed a fourth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I'm hungry."

The back of the chair had a hole cut in it, for decoration or something, and I could see his stomach. Was it just me, or was his shirt looking a little tighter?

I abruptly turned and strode towards the door, before anything freaky could happen. "I'm leaving."

"Dean, wait." Sam's voice was muffled with food."

I glanced back at him, one hand on the doorknob. "So five minutes ago you didn't want me anywhere near you and now you can't bear the thought of me leaving?"

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But please. Stay."

Against my better judgement, I took my hand off the knob and, slowly, walked back to him.

I must have been thrown head-first through one-too-many walls.

I pulled out a chair and sat down next to him as he ate. I wanted to hate him for the thoughts that were going through my head, but I couldn't. I couldn't even hate myself-my feelings had gotten too primal for that. I just wanted release.

So I watched my brother stuff himself, and I didn't even try to hide that I liked it. He switched his position on the chair, so that he was sitting normally, halfway through the donuts. He didn't even stop eating to do it. I watched his belly grow, to a slight bulge that lifted his shirt up. He popped the last donut in his mouth and leaned back with a small burp.

I swallowed hard. Telling myself that Sam was another guy, that he was my _brother_ and I'd held him when he was a newborn and changed his diapers and fought with him over girls, did zip to calm me down. Hell, maybe I didn't even _want _to calm down anymore. Maybe I just wanted to stuff Sam to his limits and watch him grow.

"Hey, Sammy. Are you full?" I asked quietly, looking over at him.

"Yeah, you could say that." He watched me warily, but also...eagerly.

"Nah, I think you could eat a little more." I stood up, and lifted the dome off a second plate. Pancakes. Perfect.

"I don't-"

I cut him off by shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. His eyes widened. I leaned forward, and kept feeding him, barely giving him time to breathe. He got fuller and fuller, his shirt riding up and his jeans down. I put a hand on his stuffed stomach, and smiled, feeling it tremble with every bite I forced on him.

But I wasn't forcing it all the way. He ate every forkful I put in his mouth, obedient and willing.

I stood up and stepped back once the pancakes were gone, taking a look at what I'd done. Sam was slumped and panting in his chair, his belly completely uncovered. It was round and bulging, maybe even bigger than it had been last night, and packed with rich foods. He almost looked weighed down by it.

I crouched in front of him, unable to keep myself from grinning. He was just so stuffed. So heavy with food.

"Do you want more?" I asked in a low voice.

"No," he gasped. "God, no. No more, Dean."

I stood up, and stroked his swollen belly. He shuddered. I couldn't tell if it was with pain or pleasure.

"You're lying," I said, looking at the remaining plates, which were still covered.

"No, I'm not, I seriously don't want-"

"I know what you want. I'm your brother." Saying that put a bit of a damper on my fun, but I shook it off. I tapped my fingers on Sam's tight drum of a stomach. "You want me to stuff you until your belly's so full and heavy you can't even stand up. You want me to force you to eat until you honestly can't cram anything else in. And then you want me to do it again...and again...and again."

He didn't say anything. I lifted the third dome, revealing a platter of hash browns.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Sammy, 'cause that's what I want, too."

He started protesting, but I shut him up by shoveling food into him. There wasn't a lot he could do, besides let me tend to his growing belly. Maybe he was taller, but I was stronger. Something I proved as Sam's stomach got bigger and bigger, spilling over the waistband of his jeans. I was sure those had to be cutting into him something awful, but he made no move to unbutton them, and neither did I.

"Man, you just eat whatever I give you, don't you?" I shook my head, smirking, after he finished the hash browns. "Gotta be careful, Sam, that's how you gain weight."

He looked over at me with slightly glazed eyes, breathing shallowly. "Dean..."

"What?"

He obviously had to force himself to say what he did next. "M-more."

I couldn't help it-I threw my head back and laughed.

"If you say so." I revealed the last plate. Twelve strips of bacon.

I fed them all to Sam, ignoring his groans and belches. When he was finally done, this belly nearly rested on his thighs. I gave it a playful slap. He whimpered.

"Aw, c'mon, don't go soft on me." I helped him to his feet. He had to cradle his stomach in his hands. "Figuratively, I mean. I don't think you can help it literally."

I stayed next to him as he waddled-yeah, actually waddled-to his bed, and laid down, curling around his overfed stomach. He was asleep within minutes.

I watched him for awhile, until the high of stuffing him faded and the guilt came back. Then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am putting a warning at the beginning of this chapter for a reason that seems to be the polar opposite of last time. **

**You see, nothing sexual happens here...nothing kinky, nothing erotic, nothing fetish-related.**

**Not really.**

**Mostly...it is only awkward plot advancement, and romantic tension. **

**I am so sorry.**

* * *

_Hey, this is what you wanted, isn't it?_

My boots thudded loudly against the concrete stairs, the sound echoing all around me. I hadn't felt like taking the elevator.

_I mean, it's all going according to plan._

I ran my fingers through my hair, which had dried funny without me combing it. I guess I'd been too busy with Sam to pay any attention to my morning routine.

_Like hell it is! The "plan", if you could even call it that, was just supposed to end up with Sam getting fat, so he couldn't hunt anymore. I wasn't supposed to start wanting to bone him!_

Apparently, my inner voice didn't have a reply for that.

With that temporarily silent, I stepped off the last stair, pushing open a door into the lobby of the hotel. There weren't a lot of people around. I kept my head down and didn't talk to the ones that were.

As I passed the front desk, the blonde from yesterday looked up with a bright smile.

"How are things going with your boyfriend?"

"Great," I snapped, trying not to gag. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

I shoved open one of the double doors that led outside, maybe a little harder than was necessary. It nearly smashed into the plate-glass window that its frame was set into. I kind of wished it had shattered it.

It had occurred to me, halfway down the stairs, that I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I was used to eating on a "when we can" basis, but being hungry was getting old. And no way was I eating anything that came out of the Golden Heart Inn's kitchens.

I walked into the first restaurant I came across, ordered a salad, and then spent about fifteen minutes scraping the junk out of it. What I had left after that was nothing but a very small, pathetic pile of lettuce leaves. I stared at it, brooding.

It had been a stupid idea from the start. Maybe I'd had good intentions, but if I'd managed to pull it off, I wouldn't just be forcing Sam to live a relatively normal life. I'd also be making him defenseless if anything nasty came his way. And with our luck, something nasty'd be breaking down his door within a week.

Of course, that wasn't to say I didn't love the idea of him getting bigger and softer and-

I closed my eyes and pushed my thumbs against them, rubbing. We had to get out of here. Maybe there was something in the water, or the food. Maybe things'd go back to normal once we'd left and I could actually be in the same room as Sam without...feeling...like this, or wanting...certain things.

Yeah, okay, I could hold onto that.

* * *

He was awake when I finally got back to the room. I considered turning around and going back out, but I didn't really have anywhere else to go. So I just crossed the room without making eye contact and stared out the window, shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

Sam cleared his throat. I glanced at the ceiling. "What?"

"It happened again," he said, his tone carefully neutral.

"Yeah, you're right. It did."

There was an awkward silence that stretched on for way too long. He finally broke it.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Dean?"

I took a deep breath. God, I hated that concerned, understanding tone he had-especially when it was directed at me.

"I've seen you fight," I said evenly, trying to match his tone.

"What?" I could practically hear the gears stall in his head.

"I said, I've seen you fight," I repeated, turning around. I didn't look at him. "You could have dropped me in one, maybe two punches."

"...so?"

"So? So, why didn't you?" I threw my hands up, still refusing to look at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I turned back to the window.

"What's wrong with _me?" _he exclaimed incredulously. "You just barely get through with some sort of creepy, twisted BDSM scenario or..._whatever _the hell that was, and then you run off for two hours, and now you want to know what's wrong with _me?"_

I was about to reply when I heard the crinkle of plastic. Running a hand through my hair again, I looked back at him. His belly was still swollen, but not as much. He'd been able to pull his shirt down over it, though it didn't look comfortable. And his mouth was full.

"What are you eating?"

"Uh...Snickers," Sam said, picking up the wrapper from his bedside table.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I woke up, and you were gone, and I went down to the lobby. There were vending machines. It's not that big of a deal."

I stared at him for a minute, then clenched my jaw.

"Pack up. We're leaving."

"Leaving? What about the case?" Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, with a little grunt of effort.

"Yeah, about that." I grabbed yesterday's clothes off the back of a chair, folding them into a bundle. "I lied."

"What-"

"Now's not really the time, okay?" I shoved the door open and headed for the stairs, not checking to see if he was behind me.

Once we reached the lobby, I threw my keys to Sam and sent him out to start the car. I strode over to the desk and tossed the room key down onto it.

"We're checking out," I said abruptly.

The pretty blonde frowned up at me. She was wearing a frilly top that showed off her cleavage in a way that barely seemed legal, and it did nothing for me. My lips twitched halfway into a grimace of frustration and self-disgust before I got a handle on my emotions.

"That was fast," she remarked, not reaching for the key. She leaned forward, and I got an even more spectacular view that, again, did absolutely nothing. "Someone said they heard yelling coming from your room. Did your boyfriend figure out what was going on and convince you to leave?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten before I responded. "No. No, actually, I-"

Behind me, the door opened, and I glanced back over my shoulder. Sam was standing half-in and half-out of the building, holding his folded coat awkwardly over his stomach to hide the bulge there.

"Dean, did you move the car?"

"Uh, no," I replied, turning the rest of the way around. "I didn't. Is there, uh, any particular reason you ask?"

"Yeah, actually. It's gone. I can't find it."

"What do you mean, it's gone?" I repeated, leaving the desk and all but running outside.

"Just that. It's gone."

I made a beeline for where I'd parked the Impala. He'd been right-it wasn't there. There were no tracks in the dust that lay in a thin layer over the blacktop of the parking lot, the only footprints were Sam's, and there wasn't so much as a ransom note.

Hey, it's a nice car, all right? Somebody might pay a lot of money to get it back.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me," I groaned. "Who-who would _do_ something like this?"

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure they have security cameras in the parking lot. We can just ask to see the tapes, and then we'll find out who took your car," Sam said. He raised his hand to pat me on the shoulder, then hesitated, and awkwardly lowered it. I noticed his reluctance to touch me, but I had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

* * *

"No, I'm sorry, there aren't any security tapes," the blonde girl at the desk said apologetically.

"Well, that is just friggin' great," I snapped, lacing my fingers together behind my head and taking a few steps away.

Sam bent down a little. It must have been hard, considering how full he still had to be. "Sorry about him. He's...kind of under a lot of stress."

"No, it's fine. We get a lot of anxious feeders in here," she replied with a smile in her voice.

I tensed, but Sam just gave a careful, "Uh-_huh," _in response before moving on. "So, did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

"That's fine. And you said the town doesn't have its own police force?"

"No, the nearest station is almost fifty miles away. It's not worth it, trust me."

"Alright. Thank you. Just...tell us if anything turns up."

"Of course!" She handed the room key back to him. "So I guess that you'll be staying here a little longer?"

Sam glanced at me. I kept my expression blank. "I don't think we have a choice."

* * *

"Alright, we've gotta figure out what's going on here." I paced back and forth across the room, my arms folded over my chest. "Any ideas?"

"Uh..." Sam, sitting on his bed, shrugged. "No. I don't know."

"C'mon, think." I stopped in front of him. "I could be possessed, right? I could have moved the car without remembering, and some of these demons are pretty messed up, so that would explain...everything else."

"Cristo," Sam replied. When I didn't react, he shook his head. "You're not possessed."

"Then what's wrong with me?" I muttered, turning away and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay, listen. I think you should just try to calm down." He stood up, and laid a hand on my shoulder, with no hesitation this time.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" I snapped without looking at him. "My car's gone and...God, I don't even want to _think _about what's going on with us. This is the weirdest freaking hunt I've ever been on, and I just stumbled right onto it."

"Maybe it's not a hunt," Sam suggested, taking his hand off my shoulder. I glanced back at him.

"What?"

"Maybe someone just stole your car." He shrugged. "It happens, Dean. There might not be anything supernatural about it."

"So, what about..." I swallowed. "...the other stuff?"

"Okay, _that, _I can't explain," he admitted.

"And why are you so calm about this all of a sudden?" I turned around to face him. "What happened to you freaking out and yelling at me about assaulting you or whatever?"

"Well, to be honest, I think we have bigger things to worry about," Sam replied. "This is weird, yeah, but it's not hurting either of us. We're not doing anything illegal, for once."

I stared at him. The muscles in my throat worked, but I couldn't get the words that I wanted out-that it would hurt him in the long run. So I said something else.

"Are you telling me I should try to enjoy this?" I asked quietly.

When had he gotten so close to me? His proximity made my skin crawl, and not in a bad way. My breathing got a little more rapid as his eyes flicked over my face, before he finally made eye contact with me and held it. I stared up at him, and bit my tongue as hard as I could, trying to use the pain to return to reality.

"I swear, Sam, if you try to kiss me right now, I will punch you hard enough to shove your nose up into your brain," I murmured, my voice husky.

That broke the sexual tension (thank God). He laughed and went back to sitting on the bed.

"So." I coughed. "We just hang out here until someone finds the car."

"Yep." Sam rested his elbows on his knees, then looked pointedly up at me. "Hey. Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

With those two words, a thrill shot through me. It was like getting a model's phone number or that moment when you finally manage to unhook a girl's bra. It was so out of place it almost made me dizzy, but it was followed by an immediate need that threw reason and logic out the window.

Okay. This wasn't normal behavior for either of us. Something was definitely wrong here, and it was affecting us in some pretty personal ways. This wasn't right, and these urges weren't actually mine. The smart thing to do would have been to get ahold of myself forget about what I wanted, and try to think about what to do next in a calm and rational manner.

But since when had I ever reigned in my impulses?

"Stay here," I told Sam, turning towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

**May I present a chapter of shameless erotica with no plot development at all?**

**Ah, yes.**

**There is kissing, too.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

"My pants don't fit."

"Gee, I wonder why that is," I muttered into my pillow.

"No, I'm serious, they don't fit. None of them do."

I heard the rustle of denim, and grimaced. "Don't wear mine."

"I can't." Something made of cloth landed on the floor. "They're a size smaller than mine."

I rolled over and pushed myself up, kicking the covers off and blinking in the early-morning sunlight coming in through the window. I glanced at the cheap digital clock on the bedside table and groaned. Six-thirty. You had to be kidding me.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" I rubbed my eyes with one hand.

"I couldn't sleep." Apparently giving up on pants, Sam sat back down on his bed, not looking at me. I didn't have any problem with looking at him, or taking mental stock of what had changed.

It'd been a week since we'd first come to Berington, and our relationship was strained. Sam had apparently adopted two very different personas. Most of the time, he barely talked to me, refused to even look at me, and spent a lot of time staring into space. Probably trying to align his moral compass with what we were doing. And then, out of nowhere, he'd change. He'd get my attention, talking me into ordering room service or something, and then we'd...well. I'd change, too. And yeah, it bothered me, a little. But I liked it enough to ignore that most of the time.

Sam'd changed in other ways, too. He had a fast metabolism, and it was helped along by scaling fences and fighting superhumanly strong creatures on a regular basis. But it couldn't quite keep with the sheer amount of calories I'd been shoving into him all week. He had started to get a bit of a belly, barely noticeable with clothes on but pretty evident right now. To be completely honest, I loved it.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked idly, standing up and heading for where Sam had tossed my jeans onto the floor.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and kept his head down. "I was hungry."

That set off a familiar burst of excitement. I grinned, and patted him on the back. "Well. We can fix that."

He looked up and, tentatively, grinned back, and I knew he was mine for as long as I wanted him. It still set off a feeling of reluctance, of 'something-is-so-freaking-wrong-here,' but I'd come to terms with it over the last week.

"At least try to get dressed." I pushed a shirt at him. "I'm not doing anything with you almost naked...what do you want?"

He flashed me a crooked smile and swept his bangs away from his eyes. "You can choose for me."

"That's what I like to hear." My grin widened, and I patted him on the shoulder before reaching for the phone. "How does ice cream sound?"

"Fantastic." Sam leaned back, stretching out on the bed. He had managed to get his shirt on, and a pair of jeans, though he hadn't zipped or buttoned them. His stomach stuck out slightly, and I tried to ignore the sudden urge I had to run my fingers along the soft curve of it. I wanted to keep this as not-weird as possible for as long as possible.

Ordering didn't take long. Neither did the delivery. Within a couple minutes, the same pudgy girl who always seemed to show up. She handed me a big tray with several domes on it, smiling.

"Thanks." I nodded to her and nudged the door closed with one shoulder. I heard her pad away, and it occurred to me that, one of these days, I should really try to figure out what her name was.

I set the tray down on the table, and glanced back at Sam before lifting one of the domes to reveal a pretty big bowl of ice cream. It was piled high with the works-whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries. And this was only the first dish. I shook my head and whistled.

"Hope you're hungry, Sammy." Cradling the bowl in one arm and picking up a spoon with my free hand, I headed back over to the beds. Sam's eyebrows went up when he saw what I was carrying.

"I dunno. That might be all I can manage this morning," he said uneasily.

"Sure." I shoved the first spoonful into his mouth.

"Mmph!" Apparently, he hadn't been ready. He tried to sit up, cheeks bulging, but I put a hand on his chest and gently forced him back down.

"It's okay." I smiled down at him, leaning over him and stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

He didn't protest as I fed him. He closed his eyes, groaning a little as I set the bowl down and touched the small part of his belly that was visible. It was warm, and soft. I picked up the pace a little, barely pausing to let him breathe. Within fifteen minutes, his stomach had grown under my hand, pushing his shirt up and forcing his jeans open. Sam was already full, his belly stuffed with ice cream. I set the now-empty bowl aside and stood up.

"Please. Let's just call it a day for now," he panted, propping himself up on his elbows and shooting me a pleading glance.

"You kidding?" I patted his stomach, and he laid back down, obviously enjoying the contact. "You've barely eaten anything, Sammy. You're wasting away. I worry about you."

I went back to the tray, lifting a second dome. There wasn't ice cream under this one-it was a platter of brownies. Apparently, the kitchens had had enough insight to send us a variety of treats. Lifting another dome revealed a pie, though I couldn't tell what the filling was. It looked fantastic, but c'mon, I'm not as dumb as I look. I knew better than to eat anything room service brought us.

"We're gonna test your limits today, Sam," I announced, turning around with a plate in each hand.

He raised his head to see what I was talking about, then dropped it back to the pillow with a groan. "Dean, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." Setting the pie down on the bedside table, I sent whatever reservations I still had to hell and climbed up onto the bed. I was careful not to drop any brownies as I swung one leg over my brother's body and settled onto his thighs, straddling him. Sam raised his head a little, eyes wide.

"Ah. You're lookin' at me funny." I picked up on of the brownies and grinned. "Shouldn't do that. Might give me the wrong idea."

"There's no way I can eat-" He was cut off by a brownie being stuffed in his mouth.

"C'mon, have a little faith."

The first couple didn't seem to give him much trouble. His stomach got a little bigger with every bite, and I rubbed it with one hand while feeding him with the other. He closed his eyes again, making tiny sounds of pleasure that I hadn't heard from him since he started dreaming about girls at thirteen. I smiled.

After the fourth brownie, a little bit of pain flickered across Sam's face. He raised one hand to his swollen belly, wincing. I leaned in close as I crammed the fifth one into his mouth.

"Getting full?" I asked quietly.

"Mmph..." He swallowed, and opened his eyes. The exact same shade of green as mine. "Yeah. But...don't stop."

"Are you sure?" I picked up another brownie.

"It tastes so good." Sam closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "It _feels _so good."

"Of course it does." I rubbed his belly gently, sitting back up as I fed him the brownie that I was holding.

There were an even dozen on the plate, and he obediently ate every one of them. When he was done, his shirt had ridden completely up, totally exposing his stomach. He was about as stuffed as I had ever seen him. The skin was taut and warm, but his belly was still soft. And that was my cue to keep going.

I exchanged the empty plate for the one with the pie on it. Sam cracked one eye open and groaned, turning away.

"I physically can't, Dean."

"You can, and you will." I eased the tip of the first of eight slices into his mouth. "C'mon, Sammy. I know you want more. No matter how much I feed you, it's never enough for this growing belly of yours." I patted it, but gently.

Reluctantly, he started to eat. I could tell he honestly didn't want any more, but he couldn't stop himself. Not as long as I was there to tempt him.

He finished the first slice and groaned loudly, clutching his belly with both hands. Panting, he shifted a little as I rubbed it again, and the discomfort that was evident on his face eased. I kept up the whole magic-touch thing as I readied a second slice of pie.

"Y'know, _damn,_ you've had a lot already," I murmured, watching him eat. "Maybe you shouldn't eat any more. I mean, you've got quite a gut going here..."

I dug my fingers into his stomach, just a little, and got a grunt of mixed pleasure and pain in response. "But, hey, that's okay. Personally...I think it looks good on you."

"Dean," Sam gasped. I could barely hear him.

"What?" I leaned in, close.

With effort, he pushed himself up on one elbow and pressed his mouth against mine. It shocked me just enough to kill any chance I had of staying sane and pulling away.

Sam tasted sweet, which, I guess, was to be expected. Against every higher function that was screaming at me in horror, I tilted my head a little, so he could get at me better. Base instinct made me cradle his head in one hand, burying my fingers in the soft curls of his hair. And I kissed back, moving my mouth against his in a way I knew would make him happy.

Kissing. I was _kissing _my _brother._ And, for some reason, it didn't bother me in the slightest.

I wrapped my other arm around him, hauling him into an upright position, and broke contact for just a second so he could hiss in discomfort. And then my lips were back on his. My arms tightened, and his stuffed belly pressed against me. I was about seconds away from doing something I would regret.

I broke away, gasping, and let go of Sam, squeezing my eyes shut and doing my best to think unsexy thoughts. I dug my fingernails into my own palms as hard as I could. After about thirty seconds, my heartrate stopped smashing through the roof and some of the urgent sexual need I felt ebbed. I opened my eyes and cast a weary glance at Sam.

He was kneeling next to me, panting, his bangs plastered to his forehead and his eyes wide. His bulging stomach was red where I'd rubbed against it, and there were clear impressions of the buttons on my shirt in his skin. God. He really was full. It was all I could do not to throw myself at him again.

Sam took a deep breath. "I am so-"

"Maybe I should just leave for a bit," I suggested shakily, climbing off the bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." I could tell, just by listening to him, that he wanted me to stay. But I wasn't sure I was ready for...whatever would happen if I did. I needed to walk off this high I was on.

And then I'd definitely come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**My God, something resembling a plot.**

**What have I become?**

* * *

Something here was screwed up in a hundred different ways.

And I didn't give a damn.

Hell, I knew I should've. My brother was turning me on. Fulfilling a fantasy I hadn't even known I had. _Kissing _me. But I was happy-probably happier than I had ever been before. For once, I wasn't worried about demons, or keeping Sam safe, or grieving for Dad.

I tipped my head back against the wall I was leaning against, which was out behind the Golden Heart Inn. I closed my eyes and curled my hands into fists in my pockets, but there was no real force behind the motion. I'd never been more relaxed.

"Well, Goddammit," I said out loud. "I think I'm in love."

"So I guess things are going good."

I turned to see the blonde who managed the desk inside, standing several yards away with a pack of cigarettes in one hand. She flashed me a quick smile.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting-"

"No, no, you're fine." I went back to my original position.

She scurried over to stand by me, putting a cigarette in her mouth and fumbling a lighter out of her pocket with one hand while extending the other to me. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Sarah."

"Dean." I shook her hand. It didn't even occur to me to flirt with her.

"I know, you told me when you checked in." She offered a cigarette to me. "Do you smoke?"

"Nah. No, I don't." I shook my head. It was too expensive and dangerous a habit for me to get into.

"You're smart," Sarah mumbled around her cigarette, shoving the pack into the pocket of her slacks. "So. Your romantic getaway with your boyfriend is going well?"

I took a breath to answer her, but laughed instead. I couldn't help it. She shot me a weird look.

"I'm sorry," I said, once I had control of myself. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's kinda funny."

"How's it funny?" she asked, exhaling smoke.

"Well, first of all, we didn't really come here for a...'romantic getaway,'" I said with a slight grin. For some reason, I felt totally comfortable telling her this.

"Oh. Um." Sarah's tone was suddenly nervous. "You didn't?"

"Nope." I smiled widely. "He's not even my boyfriend."

"He's not your-?"

"Not at _all,"_ I said, laughing a little. "God, this is so effed up."

"Um," she started, her voice trembling a little. "If he's not your boyfriend then...what is he to you?"

I turned to look at her, red flags starting to go up as I noticed her wide eyes, trembling hands, and rapidly-paling face. "He's my brother."

"Your-oh, my _God-_" The cigarette fell to the ground, and Sarah turned away, raising her hands to cover her face. It sounded like she was starting to hyperventilate.

I hurried in front of her and grabbed her wrists, forcing her hands down, and made eye contact. Hers were brown, and she was crying, panicked. "Okay. Calm down. What the hell is going on?"

"I swear, I didn't know you were related," she sobbed, totally breaking down. "I'm-I'm so sorry-I was just trying to help you out!"

"What did you do?" I demanded, shaking her a little. She turned her face away and cried harder. "Come on, _answer _me. What did you _do?"_

"Y-you wouldn't b-believe me-"

"Try me," I snapped.

Sarah looked at me, face blotchy and tear-stained. "The food-a couple spells-"

"Spells?" Something clicked in my brain. "You're a witch?"

Her eyes widened. "H-how-"

"Kind of a long story. I'd've told you, if I hadn't been so busy _making out_ with my _brother!" _ My grip tightened a little, and I gritted my teeth. Control, Dean. Killing this bitch might have broken the spell, or it might have cemented it.

"I'm s-so sorry," she sniffed.

"Kinda late for that now, huh?" I gave her a tight little smile. "So. What kind of crazy shit have you been working on us? Voodoo? You don't really seem the type..."

"N-no, I have a book-I called upon-"

"Demons? Demons. You...asked for favors...from demons." I let go of her, and took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. "Jesus _Christ. _I guess everything they say about blondes is true."

"But I've _helped _people," Sarah pleaded, rubbing her wrists. "Couples. Who c-came here..."

"What you've probably done is lay gluttony and lust curses on a bunch of people who didn't want them." I rubbed my forehead. "Did you take my car, too?"

She lowered her head. "I thought I was helping."

"Well, I need your 'help' like I need a hole in the head," I snapped, turning around so I wouldn't have to look at her. "Just...please tell me you can reverse whatever you did to us."

"I've never done it before, but I can try."

"That's not good enough."

"I know," Sarah said miserably. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." I gritted my teeth. "God, just how stupid _are _you? You've been messing with _demons. _And I'm willing to bet you didn't read the fine print-you probably don't even know that they get your soul. I'd say that whatever you swore your allegiance to will come for it pretty soon, just based on the level of magic you've been working."

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. "You...you're just trying to scare me, right? Get back at me?"

I glanced back over my shoulder at her. "No. No, I'm not. I've seen demons come for people before." I started to walk, intent on getting back inside the hotel. "It ain't pretty."

"Wait!" I heard her run after me. "Please. You have to help me."

I turned. "Give me one good reason I should save your sorry ass."

"I can undo-"

"That's not much of a bargaining chip, dollface. As soon as you're dead, the curse wears off. It's a hell of a lot more convenient for me to just sit back and wait for a pack of hellhounds to tear you apart."

"I don't think it works like that." Sarah bit her lip.

"I've hunted a couple witches in my time." I grinned. "And I can tell you, yeah, it works like that."

She opened her mouth to reply, but I held up a hand.

"Let me guess. You're going to threaten me. Well, let me tell you something. I have been cursed, shot, bitten, clawed, thrown through windows, electrocuted, voodooed, beaten up, hit by cars, and, once, jumped by a succubus." I leaned in. "You don't scare me."

She blinked, shocked, but still managed to start talking before I could turn around again.

"So you're really willing to take this chance?"

"What chance?"

"Well, what if the spell doesn't die when I do?" Sarah swallowed hard. "You won't be able to lift it."

I didn't say anything.

"The...feelings...you have for your brother are only going to get stronger. The way you've probably been going, he'll be obese within a matter of months." She sighed, obviously tuned in to the fact that this was sounding pretty good to me. "I'm sorry. Try to think past the spell. This is a _bad _thing."

"Right, right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay. You lift the curse, and I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything." I turned away. "I don't have the best luck when it comes to demons."

* * *

Sam was asleep. So I slammed the door as hard as I could and watched him jerk awake.

"What-"

"Don't come near me, don't touch me, don't even look at me," I snapped, averting my eyes and stalking across the room.

There was a pause, and I could practically feel his shock and hurt. "If this is about before, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not." I picked a pair of jeans up off the floor and fished the car keys out of the pocket. "That wasn't even your fault."

"Uh...okay." The bed creaked as he sat up. "Dean, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." I made a beeline for the door. "We've been cursed. Witch."

"Where are you going?" His voice had taken on that special 'talking-my-psychotic-brother-out-of-murder' tone. He'd been using it a lot lately, I'd noticed.

"To save her ass from the demons she sold it to," I snapped, yanking open the door. "Come find me when you look a little less pregnant with a basketball." I closed it behind me, then sighed deeply and rubbed one side of my face. "God, I hate having a conscience."


	7. Chapter 7

**Apparently, this story, by some miracle, has fans...and I believe I owe it to you to finish this.**

**Thus, this update.**

**Please, review.**

**Fun fact: I actually wrote the first part of this chapter several months ago, and the last part last night.**

* * *

"Are you even sure salt works against hellhounds?"

"Not even sure we're gonna be dealing with hellhounds." Shaking the last few grains of salt out of the cylinder and completing the circle, I straightened up, making a point to face away from Sam. "I've never seen a witch's demons come for her before."

Sarah, standing in the middle of the circle of salt, straightened her blouse while looking at her feet. "I'm-"

"Yeah, we know, you're sorry," I snapped, shooting a glare at her. "Could you shut up for a minute?"

"Dean," Sam said, a warning note in his voice.

"You, too." I shoved my hands into my pockets. "What'd I tell you about talking?"

"I think you need to calm down."

"What, you want to sit down and-and talk about this? God, Sam, what is it with you and supernatural manipulation, huh? I mean, first, there was that freaky sadist doctor ghost in that asylum, and you ended up pointing a gun at my head. And, now-"

"And now you're going to start acting like this is entirely _my _fault, right?"

I shrugged a little, still without turning to look at him. "Well-"

"Um," Sarah interrupted. I turned to her.

"What?"

She flinched a little at my harsh tone. "D-do...do you have any idea...when?"

I stared at her for a second. "No. No, I don't." I turned towards Sam, keeping my eyes down. "I have an idea. How 'bout we just blame her and call it even?" I jabbed a thumb at Sarah.

"Dean."

"Sorry." I walked across the room. We were in the cavernous basement of the hotel, surrounded by industrial-sized washing machines. "It's kinda been a rough couple of days."

Sarah made a tiny, apologetic-sounding noise. I ignored her.

"I wouldn't say they were rough..." Sam murmured. Recognizing the tone in his voice, I gritted my teeth and made a heroic effort to focus on other things.

"We just have to wait for the demon to show up, basically," I said to Sarah. "I don't know when it's gonna happen. Could be in the next five minutes, could be in a few months. But I have a hunch it'll be soon. Especially...you told us you started doing this about ten years ago, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, that's usually how it works. So...we wait."

"And what will you do when it comes?"

"Trap it." I gestured to the circle and the symbols that Sam had drawn on the concrete floor. A devil's trap. "Exorcise it. Buy you some time, so you can figure out how to get rid of the debt you've racked up."

She swallowed. "But what if it doesn't come?"

"We'll give it 'til tomorrow morning. After that, we'll leave our number with you, so you can call us when things start getting weird." Not like we'd drop everything and come to help her, after what'd happened here. But I'd feel guilty later if I didn't go through the motions now.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" Sarah asked.

"Tell you what," I replied evenly. "I'll tell you the whole story as soon as you lift this curse you've got laid on us."

She glanced away. "I'm working on it."

"Doesn't look like it." I folded my arms and gave her a pointed look.

"Dean?" Sam called, from where he was standing beside the door that led out into a corridor. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sighed deeply, but followed him out. The kitchens had to be around here somewhere; I could smell something amazing.

"Alright, go ahead, tell me I'm being a dick," I muttered, glancing away.

"Well, you are," he admitted. "But...uh...that's not really..."

"Why you brought me out here? Well, then, what's up?"

"Look at me," he commanded in a soft voice. Reluctantly, I did, out of the corner of my eye. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," I replied. I had a bad feeling about this. Well, technically, it was a good feeling, but...oh, forget it. Too damn complicated.

"Do you really think that...everything...is just the result of an amateur witch's curse?" he asked quietly.

"Well, she's not an amateur, she's been at it for-" I began with a shrug, but he gave me a look that shut me up.

"I'm serious. Please, answer me." He stepped a little closer, and I made eye contact with him before I could stop myself.

"Y'know...I..." Goddammit, Dean. He was my brother. We were cursed. This wasn't real.

But it felt pretty freaking real when he pressed his lips against mine for the second time that day. It didn't even occur to me to push him away, or to break contact. I tilted my head back, stretching up just a little so he didn't have to lean down so far. This was the first time I'd ever kissed someone taller than me, and I had to admit, I kinda liked it. Sam put his arms around me, awkwardly, like he was having trouble remembering how to hold someone. Or maybe he just wasn't used to the broader shoulders and torso of another man.

I pulled him against me, roughly, loving the subtle softness I could feel underneath his shirt. The curve of his belly. Obviously, he was still pretty full from what we had done this morning. He grunted in discomfort as I shoved him against the wall of the corridor, pressing myself up against him. It just made me more excited.

I broke contact for a second, bowing my head in order to bury it in his neck as I leaned against him. I'd lost track of how many women I'd done this with before I even dropped out of high school, but this was somehow different. More solid. Better. I felt his hand on the back of my head, caressing, as I inhaled deeply. It was the same clean, masculine scent that I'd lived with for the past year and a half, but now, it made me hold him tighter and brush my lips over his neck in a convoluted pattern.

Sam cried out a little, tipping his head back. His hands tightened on me, and the one that he'd put on the small of my back went decidedly south. I responded by pulling up his shirt and rubbing his stomach, my mouth still on his neck.

"Dean," he gasped, his voice husky.

"Shut up, I'm busy," I growled.

His hands moved, all over me. Just feeling. I shuddered, almost painfully excited, and locked mouths with him again. I wanted him, desperately. I wanted to run my hands over every inch of him, hear him scream my name, stuff him full of food and enjoy how that changed the shape of his body for the better. Passion and lust. Things I understood. But...there was something deeper, too. Something strong and steady and almost totally alien to me.

Was I...actually in love with him?

Sam pulled away, gasping, and leaned against the wall even as his grip on me tightened.

"Dean," he said again, looking down at me and making eye contact. "Feed me."

That was about the one thing he could have said to drag me away from what we were doing then and there. I kissed him again, briefly, then pulled him off the wall. I only had a vague idea of where the kitchens were, but I did my best, leading him with one hand tight on his bicep. I shoved open a pair of double doors that we came to, pulling Sam in. It smelled fantastic. I could pick out steak, bacon, pizza, cookies, cake, pie. It was probably a safe bet that nothing even remotely healthy had ever come out of here.

We were apparently in some sort of storeroom. Food that didn't need to be served hot-mostly pastries-lined the shelves around us. My pulse sped up, and I could feel blood thundering through my skull. Not to mention, up, a couple other places.

I grabbed a plate off of the shelf, barely paying attention to what was on it. Guiding Sam down into a sitting position against one of the few bare spaces on the wall, I knelt in front of him. He looked vulnerable, eager. I'd seen that expression on the faces of a million different women, but somehow, this was better.

I leaned in, grabbing something from the plate in preparation. It felt like some sort of cookie.

"Hope you're ready," I whispered right next to his ear. "Because I'm not stopping for anything."

I felt him shudder, just a little, in anticipation. I shoved the first cookie into his mouth. He closed his eyes, submitting, and I pushed one hand up under his shirt as I fed him one cookie after another with the other. My pants seemed to shrink a size or two as I traced the curves of his chest and stomach with the tips of my fingers. He was soft-not quite as soft as I would have liked, but still, the thin layer of fat covering his muscles was obvious. I let myself fantasize as I fed him. Sam, fattening up over a matter of days, weeks, months. I could imagine him growing out of his clothes and refusing to acknowledge it, uncomfortably tugging a too-small shirt down over a soft, obvious gut. I could see us running into old friends, them desperately trying to avoid pointing out the obvious, him practically squirming under their scrutiny, and me right next to him, trying not to grin too widely. I could guess what would happen after that, too. We'd go back to whatever crappy motel room we were currently living out of at the time, and he'd turn to me to comfort him. I closed my eyes, thinking about that. Food, lots of food, and intimate contact. Sam, maybe fifty pounds heavier, under me, as I ran my hands over every inch of him. Belly, chest, ass, hips, thighs. All soft, padded, warm.

But right now, we were done with the cookies. I shoved the empty plate off to the side, reaching for something else, and tried to focus on the present. It wasn't hard. Sam's belly was bulging against his clothes, already jam-packed. He was shifting a little, trying to find a more comfortable position as I lifted a plate of brownies off a nearby shelf, and not doing too great a job of it. I cupped my hand around his jaw, holding his head steady as I fed him a brownie, and stroked his cheek with my thumb. Soft skin under faint stubble. He closed his eyes and pressed himself gently into my touch, a soft moan working its way out of him.

"You like that, Sammy?" I whispered, leaning in. He put his hand over mine, squeezing tightly, and then he opened his eyes. I was a little surprised at how hungry the look in them was, how desperate, how full of lust. He clamped his other hand onto the back of my head, fingers getting tangled in my close-cropped hair and pulling painfully as he pushed me into a rough, eager kiss. I ran my fingers over the swollen curve of his stomach, pushed hard, dropped my hand lower and then went back. He gasped against my mouth, a whining moan coming out of him in bits and pieces, and I loved it.

He dropped his hand away from mine, laying it protectively on his belly as he tipped his head back and panted heavily. I poked him in the belly, and smiled when he winced.

"Jesus, Sam, you're really out of shape," I commented, but my tone was affectionate.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, still breathing hard, and fixed me with a leer that sent whatever blood was still powering my brain downward. But the look softened into something vulnerable and eager almost immediately.

"I don't want you to stop," he admitted softly, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

I leaned forward, cradling his belly in both hands and squeezing until I got a quiet cry of pain out of him, followed by an almost-delicate burp. "You sure?"

"Come on, Dean, I'm begging." The shy, pleading tone in his voice started changing into something a lot more sultry. "You've always taken care of me, right? This is what I want. What I need. Stuff your poor, gluttonous baby brother until he can't stand up."

I took deep breaths to try and keep at least part of my body under control. He had never acted quite like this before. It was like an amped-up version of what he was like when he was trying to get me in the mood to feed him. And, judging by how everything below my waist was acting, this new behavior was a huge hit with me. He probably knew that, too. He was Sam, after all, and nothing I felt flew below his radar.

I stroked his belly, maintaining eye contact, and reached for another brownie. And, of course, right then, a woman's terrified scream made us both freeze.

I cursed under my breath. "Goddammit, Sarah..." I went to stand up, but Sam grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me back down. Gently. Almost like he was afraid to do it.

"What the he-"

"You-you don't have to go help her," he said, expression intense, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. He was shaking his head. "At least...not yet. It won't hurt...to let that demon smack her around a little; you said it yourself. She-she deserves it."

I stared at him. Alarms were going off. Sam all but made me swerve around ants in the road when I was driving, and now he was suggesting that we leave a woman at the mercy of a demon? It wasn't right. It wasn't..._him. _Sarah's curse had to be screwing with his head even more completely than before, shoving down the prissy righteousness that made him Sam and replacing it with whatever weird desires it had bred in him.

This was wrong. It shouldn't be happening. I needed to fix it and things would be better if I did.

Maybe, if I repeated that to myself enough times, I'd start to believe it.

Dammit, I could never enjoy anything, could I?

"No," I said, pulling his hand off of my shirt and standing up. "Stay here, Sam. I'm gonna go end this."

He struggled to get to his feet, and I wanted to stay, wanted to touch, wanted _him. _But, somehow, I pushed my way through the double doors, out into the corridor.

"Dean-"

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wait.**

**There was already a minor character named Sarah on the show, wasn't there?**

**...**

**Oops.**

* * *

The sound of my boots slamming into the concrete seemed about as loud as a shotgun going off at close range-to me, at least. It had gotten deathly quiet after Sarah screamed, and there was just no way that could be a good sign. I patted at all the usual places that I kept weapons, running as fast as I could to force blood back to other parts of my body, and swore under my breath when I didn't find anything. No knives, no guns-jeez, it'd been years since I'd screwed up like this on a hunt.

I skidded to a halt as soon as I reached the laundry room. With my hands clenched into fists that probably wouldn't do me any good at all against a demon, I took stock of the situation. Sarah was crouched in the very center of the salt circle, which was, thank God, still intact. She was shaking, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Despite everything she'd done and how much she'd screwed up Sam and I's lives, I couldn't stop myself from feeling sorry for her. She just looked so pathetic.

There was another woman in the room, standing right outside the circle of salt. She wore high-heeled leather boots, jeans so tight that they might have been painted on, and a tank top with straps that were barely even visible. She had a body fantastic enough to make the outfit work, along with a wild mane of dark hair and black eyes. Literally, solid-black eyes. Demon. Apparently one that liked to show off, too.

Every weapon I had dug out of the back of the Impala in order to fight this thing was in my duffel bag. My duffel bag was on the opposite side of the room. The demon stood between me and it.

Well. Shit.

"Finally, a Winchester!" the demon exclaimed, noticing me. Her voice-or, the voice of her meatsuit, at least-was a throaty purr that, normally, would have had my skin crawling with the need for her to touch me. But I didn't react to her, and my mind stayed clear. So...maybe there was an upside to being attracted to Sam... "Took you long enough to show up. What, were you too busy banging your brother?"

I gritted my teeth, but shot her a winning smile. "Nah. Kinda hard to get it up when you know there's some ugly hell-spawn bitch in the other room."

"Watch your language, you're in the presence of a lady," she scolded, sauntering towards me. I held my ground. "But...let's see. Terrible attitude, short hair...you must be Dean."

"So, what, you want a prize or something?"

"I've heard a lot about you," she said approvingly, stopping about ten feet away from me and shifting her weight onto one leg. "You two are pretty famous down below. Imagine how excited I was when I realized that I had the Winchester brothers on the receiving end of one of my curses!" The demon paused for a second, examining me. I noticed that she seemed to be looking especially at my stomach. "Huh. I guess you're not the one that it caught. Which is kind of weird, because, considering what I know about you..." She stalked in a wide circle around me, and I turned to keep an eye on her. "...you would have been my first guess."

"Well." I folded my arms across my chest, and smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You kind of did, actually." She pushed some hair out of her face. "I mean, they tell me _you're _the glutton, that you have no self-control, that you'd beg your brother to make you his bitch in a heartbeat if you thought he'd say yes."

"Sweetheart, I have no idea where you've been getting your information..." I started. But before I could finish, the demon flickered out of my line of sight. I spun around wildly, trying to find her, and the next thing I knew, she was pressed against my back, one hand on my throat and the other spread flat against my stomach. I swallowed.

"What's the other one's name? Sam?" she whispered, her breath hot against my ear. I strained my eyes, trying to see just what she was doing back there. "How fat have you made him, Dean? Do any of his clothes still fit?"

"Wasn't my fault," I growled. The demon laughed.

"Please. I didn't so much as _touch _you. Sam was the only one I worked my magic on," she breathed. "Whatever you did to him...it was all you." She laughed again, and it most definitely wasn't a pretty sound. "I wonder what he'd say if he knew that your deepest desire is to stuff him as full as possible and then do him?"

"Wow, you are _nuts," _I commented. "He's my _brother. _Before you came into the picture, I never thought about him like that. I'm not some sort of freak."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the demon purred. "After all, it's not really normal to encourage your brother to get fat, is it? To hand-feed him until he's too full to move? I bet that, on some level, you even wish it wasn't so one-sided..."

I opened my mouth to snarl something, but she continued before I could. "You really shouldn't deny your urges like this, Dean. It's practically...sinful."

She drew her hand into a claw on my stomach, her long fingernails digging into my skin even though there was a shirt between us. The second she did that, hunger so intense that it was actually, cripplingly painful exploded in my belly. I couldn't stop myself from crying out, and falling to my knees when she let go of me. I doubled over, supporting myself with one arm and wrapping the other as tight as I could around my stomach. It didn't do a lot of good. It felt like a black hole was chewing on my guts.

I barely even noticed when the demon knelt down next to me, and stroked the back of my head. Drawing on all my strength, I raised my head and fixed her with a murderous glare.

"What the hell'd you do to me?" I gasped. She smiled.

"Nothing really harmful..."

"Dean!" I heard Sarah call, voice panicky. I looked over my shoulder, and grimaced when I saw her about to step over the salt barrier.

"Oh, Jesus...stay where you are!" I yelled. She looked like it hurt, but she stayed. So that was one problem solved. For the moment. I dropped my head again.

I felt demon fingers under my chin almost immediately, lifting my head so I had no choice but to look in those black eyes. She smiled indulgently.

"Just a little push in the right direction, and you're totally helpless," she cooed. "And everyone who's tangled with you before said you were tough."

And then she had something in her free hand. Right next to my mouth, something that smelled beyond amazing. Whatever freaky, supernatural hunger she had sown in me surged up, and I couldn't keep myself from taking a bite. As soon as it was in my mouth, I realized that it was a burger-probably the best one I'd ever eaten. I moaned a little.

Which I immediately regretted, when I heard that demonic bitch start laughing again. I would have sworn at her if my mouth hadn't been full. She moved her hand from my chin to my head, and stroked my hair like I was some sort of lapdog.

"I really thought you'd be harder to break," she whispered. "But I guess I was wrong. Now, Dean, eat. I want to be able to tell everyone back home every detail of how the mighty hunter fell."

I did what she told me to. As much as I didn't want to, as much as I hated myself for it, I didn't really have a choice. I was hungrier than I'd ever been, and food just kept appearing right in front of my mouth. C'mon, what would you have done?

I didn't keep track of how much I was eating, or how much time had passed. I think I actually closed my eyes and tried really hard not to think about the fact that a demon all but had me on a leash. With my hands on my thighs and the waistband of my jeans getting painfully tight, I mentally searched for a way out of this. Something I could do, some weakness I could exploit, some hidden weapon I could pull out. But I couldn't think of anything, and, for once, I actually kinda resented the fact that I was human. I really could've done with a set of fangs right about then.

By the time I finally started to feel better, I was shaking. From self-disgust, from the realization that a demon had her hands all over me, and, as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, from pleasure. It felt _good. _I didn't even know how much she had fed me, and I didn't really want to know, but everything had tasted fantastic. And having my stomach so full and heavy, with everything I had eaten stretching it out...well, I was pretty familiar with a less-intense version of this feeling, and I liked it. I shouldn't have, but I did.

"I really can't decide if you're cute or pathetic," the demon murmured. She poked me in the belly, hard, and I grunted in pain. "Probably pathetic."

"Oh, I am gonna enjoy shipping your ass back to Hell," I growled, opening my eyes and glaring at her. She was smiling like she'd just won the lottery. I glanced over at Sarah, who was standing in the middle of the salt circle again, hugging herself and watching me with wide eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, pig," the demon cooed, running on fingernail down the curve of my stomach. "I bet you can't even stand right now. Now I bet you know how your poor baby brother's felt these past few days, huh?"

I was about to spit some general smartassery back at her, but she glanced up at the doorway before I could, and her smile widened. "Well, speak of the devil."

I followed her gaze, and nearly groaned out loud. Sam was leaning against the doorway, breathing hard, one hand placed protectively on his bulging stomach. He had been glaring at the demon, but now, his eyes flicked to me. He raised both eyebrows.

But he'd caught me in situations way more awkward than this. Well, okay, maybe he hadn't, but I was pretty confident I could top this, if I tried hard enough.

"Ooh, Sam..." The demon stood up, and stalked towards my brother, who didn't look particularly impressed with her. "You've really let yourself go, haven't you?"

I took the opportunity to struggle to my feet. It was hard, way harder than it should have been. My full stomach weighed me down, spilling over the waistband of my jeans and lifting my shirt up. I glanced at my duffel bag, which I had a straight shot to, then at Sam. He blinked. I chose to interpret that as, "Go for it, I'll keep her busy."

"So...you're obviously the one who's been messing with my head," Sam said, his voice a little strained.

"Oh, yes. You, I definitely messed with," the demon replied. I walked past Sarah, who shot me a terrified look, and I made a "stay" gesture.

"I'm gonna give you a choice." Oh, great, Sam was in diplomat mode. I knelt down in front of my bag-carefully, grimacing when I felt everything I'd eaten slosh uncomfortably inside of me-and started digging through it, pulling out shotguns loaded with salt rounds, flasks of holy water, Enochian exorcism rituals. "You can leave right now, if you take the curse off of my brother and I and let Sarah out of her contract."

"Why are you two so dead-set on saving her?" The demon's voice was disapproving. "I mean, after what she did to you..."

"It's kinda what we do." I knew Sam well enough to tell that an ironic smile would be flickering across his face right now. I scanned through an exorcism ritual, trying to memorize it.

But, suddenly, the book was ripped out of my hands by something invisible. Everything else I'd been counting on went flying to the other side of the room, and then the demon was hauling me to to my feet by the collar of my shirt. She dragged me back over to where Sam was, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I was too full to fight with her or struggle.

She had us both pinned against the wall, with those psychic powers that the really annoying demons always seem to have, within a couple of minutes. I glanced at Sam.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"I couldn't just let you charge in and go toe-to-toe with a demon on your own," Sam replied stubbornly. Glancing at my swollen stomach, he added, "And it's a good thing I showed up, you were letting her stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey." He sighed suddenly, and looked away, and bit his lip, practically hard enough to draw blood. "But...seeing you so full like that..." He glanced upwards. "I just want to grab you and-"

"Now's not really the time, Sam," I pointed out dryly.

"I know. I...can't help it."

The demon interrupted us right about then. She stalked forward-I was starting to think that she wasn't capable of walking any other way-and examined us approvingly.

"The Winchester brothers," she announced, grinning proudly. "So full of fattening food that they can't even take on a simple demon." She reached out to stroke my belly, and I really wished that it didn't feel as good as it did. "You two are pigs, really. Sam, it's been so fun to watch you gorge yourself and beg your brother to feed you more. And, Dean..." She grinned. "Oh, I _like _feeding you. You were such a glutton already, I barely had to do anything to get you to eat right out of my hand."

I gritted my teeth as she leaned closer to us, close enough for me to punch her if my arms hadn't been pinned to the wall.

"How about I give _you _a choice?" she whispered. "I'll let her go, and forget all about her dept to me..." She nodded to Sarah. "...if you give yourselves to me."

"No way," I responded immediately. She rolled her eyes.

"Hear me out before you throw a knee-jerk response at me," she snapped. "I don't want you for torture, or whatever you're thinking. I'll make things easy for you, keep you someplace safe. I'll keep you well-supplied with food. I'll give you anything you want-including each other."

Sam glanced at me. I pretended there was something extremely interesting on the ceiling.

"All I want is to show you off to the others," the demon whispered. "Like a pair of prize-fattened hogs. So everyone knows that I caught and tamed the Winchesters, took them from terrifying hunters that everyone discussed in hushed tones to docile pets."

I opened my mouth to tell her to take a flying leap, but Sam jumped in before I could, with a low, urgent, "You'll let Sarah go? If we do this?"

"Yeah. I will." She smiled indulgently at him. "You have my word."

"Sam-" I started, a warning note in my voice."

"Okay." He nodded decisively. "Okay, we'll do it."

"Sam!"

The demon grinned widely, stepping back from us. I alternated between glaring furiously at her and giving Sam the angriest, most betrayed look in my arsenal. He didn't seem particularly affected by it. Whatever was pinning us against the wall vanished, and all of my weight settled back onto my feet. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. It reminded me just how much heavier than normal I was at the moment.

The demon took another step backwards, still smiling, and beckoned to us. "Come here, boys."

Sam and I didn't move. I folded my arms over my chest, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Did she just step into the-" Sam began, glancing at me.

"Yep." I nodded. He looked back at the demon.

"Huh."

"A show-off _and _a moron," I noted, walking a slow circle around her and doing my absolute best not to waddle. "Darling, we need more of your kind in the world."

She had no idea what we were talking about-I could see it in her face. But she got it pretty fast when she glanced down and saw the chalk devil's trap that she had walked right into. She screeched furiously, and I winced, surprised that my eardrums didn't immediately start bleeding.

"Sam!" I called over the sound of her screaming. "Think you can take care of her? I need a minute."

I leaned back against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position with a grunt. I rested my forearms on my knees and watched Sam retrieve one of the rituals, recite it with perfect pronunciation, and take a few cautious steps back when fluid black smoke poured out of the host. When he was done, he didn't go to the girl who was crumpled in the center of the devil's trap, or to Sarah, who was just kinda standing there with her mouth open and her eyes bugging out. No, he made a beeline straight for me.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, kneeling in front of me with a whole lot of effort.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Just a little..." I patted my stomach. "...overfed."

"Good. Good, I'm glad, I-"

"Why the hell'd you tell her yes?" I interrupted. He looked a little surprised.

"Well, I...you can't really blame me, Dean, I was _cursed."_

"Fair enough," I conceded. "But, what, did what she was suggesting-actually sound _good _to you or something?"

"Well...yeah." He seemed pretty embarrassed. "I mean...we wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'd get, uh..." He paused, and absentmindedly put a hand on his belly, obviously having a hard time getting the words out. "...fed. And I'd be with you."

"That was really that appealing to you?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course it was." I suddenly realized that he was pretty close to me, leaning in, his stomach all but brushing mine. Very slowly, I closed my eyes, my heartrate speeding up. "Dean..."

He cupped the back of my head, his movements incredibly gentle, like he was afraid he'd hurt me or I'd push him away. But I didn't, not even when he pressed his lips against mine and started to kiss. He was tentative at first, but he got a lot more eager when I put both hands on his full belly and rubbed. He pushed against me, putting his free hand on my shoulder to brace himself. I tilted my head, opened my mouth slightly, and pushed back, digging my thumbs into his stomach. I felt him wince.

I'd never wanted anyone more than I wanted Sam right now. Especially with his swollen belly in my hands and him breaking the kiss for just a second to pant eagerly against my mouth. I knew he was my brother, and that he was another guy, and that no part of this was healthy. But that didn't change how absolutely _right _he felt against me.

He pulled away before I was ready, breathing hard, eyes wide and dark hair mussed. I wanted to haul him back, command him to get his chubby ass over here because I wasn't done with him. But, instead, I gasped, "Dude, what the hell?"

"I guess this curse takes awhile to wear off," Sam panted back. But I thought that he was grinning a little too widely for that to be the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, because this is the last chapter, I figure it's time for thank-yous.**

**So, everyone who reviewed, everyone who favorited, everyone who followed...it really means a lot to me, and I'm grateful for it.**

**I'd appreciate if you could review this final chapter, too, and tell me what you think of it.**

**Seeing as that's out of the way, enjoy some romantic tension, some erotica, and my clumsy attempt at something resembling a resolution-in that order.**

**It's been fun.**

* * *

"I...I just feel like I should apologize again..."

"No, that's okay. Really. I get it."

"I am so, so sorry for what I-"

"Uh-huh," I said wearily, cutting Sarah off before she could get any further as I pitched my bag into the backseat of the Impala. Slamming the door, I turned to look at her, folding my arms across my chest. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a low-cut T-shirt that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. She was twisting her hands together, standing with her shoulders hunched and her feet together, and she was chewing nervously on her lower lip. I mentally sighed.

"Okay, look," I started reluctantly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Which I started to regret when she blinked up at me in wonder. "You screwed up, yeah. Big time. But we fixed it and we're all gonna be okay. So...you can't beat yourself up over it. All right?"

Sarah sighed, and looked down at her hands. "...all right." She glanced back up at me. "But, Dean, I really am sorry for everything...I swear, if I had known Sam was your brother-"

"Yeah, okay." I patted her on the shoulder, not really paying attention. To be honest, all I could focus on right now was getting the hell out of here."

Sam walked past us, one strap of his backpack slung over his shoulder. I watched as he set it down in the backseat, handling it a lot gentler than I had my duffel bag so that he wouldn't break his laptop, but he didn't look at me. He glanced at Sarah over the top of the car, doing a pretty good job of hiding the dislike he had to be feeling, as he yanked open the door on the passenger side.

"You do realize that this isn't a permanent solution, right?" he asked her. "We exorcised the demon, but she will make it back from Hell eventually. You need more help than we can give you, unfortunately."

"I know," Sarah replied, nodding jerkily. "Thanks so much for what you've done, though. You didn't have to, especially after what I did...but you really helped me." She looked from him to me and back again, eyes wide. "You knew exactly what to do, too. What are you guys, like...some sort of demon hunters?"

I glanced at Sam, who raised his eyebrows, then shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and just looked at Sarah. "You've led a very sheltered life, haven't you?"

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, then looked over at my brother and tapped the roof of the car. "C'mon, Sam, let's hit the road. This place makes my skin crawl."

He nodded and ducked inside. I pulled open my door and prepared to mirror him, but Sarah touched my arm. I paused and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll ever come back here?" she asked. Her expression was hopeful.

It took me a second to respond to that. I shook my head. "No. No, I really don't."

"I guess that was a stupid question." She smiled shyly.

"Kind of," I agreed.

"Um, Dean, for the record..." Sarah looked away, but her smile got a lot wider. "...you looked really good with a belly." She glanced back at me, making eye contact that I felt a little uncomfortable about. "And you and Sam make a cute couple."

There was just really no way for me to respond to something like that. I'd never had to deal with someone telling me that my brother and I looked good together. So I just stood there like an idiot for a couple seconds, mouth slightly open, before nodding abruptly and dryly saying, "Thanks, Sarah."

"'Bye, Dean." She flashed me a quick smile as I climbed into the car. I didn't waste any time at all starting the engine and pulling out.

"Crazy," I muttered under my breath.

"I dunno, I kinda liked her," Sam said. I glanced over at him, but he was just staring straight ahead, smiling a little. I rolled my eyes.

Neither of us said anything for about half an hour, not until we were well out of Berington. I kept shifting in my seat as I drove. I'd chosen to skip breakfast that morning, but my jeans were still a little snug around my waist. I'd probably picked up a couple of pounds from whatever that demon chick'd fed me, but it didn't really bother me so long as my pants still basically fit. I knew that Sam had his unbuttoned and unzipped to accommodate the little gut he had now, and his shirt was pulled low to hide that. Before I could stop myself, I thought about reaching over and poking him in that gut, teasing him about it, seeing him start to blush, letting the teasing turn into dirty talk...but I scowled fiercely and shut my eyes for a second to get rid of that image. No. I was done with that. And Sam would lose the extra weight fast, with how physically demanding our job was and how he usually ate.

Speaking of Sam, he suddenly jerked me out of my thoughts with a loud, drawn-out sigh. I looked over at him, and he made eye contact with me without hesitating.

"So," he began.

"So?" I prompted.

"When are we gonna talk about this?" he asked. I immediately turned my attention back to the road.

"Never."

"Dean-"

"We are _never _going to talk about this," I growled, interrupting him. "We're not gonna mention it, we're not gonna tell anyone what happened back there, we're just gonna forget about it. And if you ever bring it up again-ever-then I _will _break bones. Important ones."

"Dean..." Sam tried again.

"You know I can!"

"Dean." He pushed a hand up through his hair. "Okay. Pull over."

"What? No!"

"You-you always do this!" He sounded frustrated. "You ignore me, and you ignore what's wrong with you, and you just keep going until you obviously can't handle it anymore and you're on the brink of getting yourself or me or both of us killed! So-here, Dean, I have an idea. How about we actually address the problem _right now _before it festers into something I can't help you with?"

"I..." I started to say something, probably something that would really make me sound like an asshole and piss him off even more, but, suddenly, I had to look at him. So I tore my eyes off the road and turned to him. Shaggy, dark-brown hair, falling into his green eyes, which were currently furious and focused right on me. Prominent cheekbones and full lips. Broad shoulders, long legs, a lean, muscular build broken only by the bulge of fat at his stomach and the softness in his chest-mostly hidden by his shirt. I couldn't hold back the sudden, brutal wave of love and _wanting _that hit me somewhere right behind the sternum.

Against every higher function, most of which still understood that Sam was my brother and therefore just about as off-limits as he could be, I pulled over and killed the engine.

Sam didn't say anything for a minute, even when I sat back and waited silently, still looking at him. I think he was a little shocked that I'd actually done what he wanted me to. Or maybe he just hadn't expected to get this far.

"Thank you," he said quietly, finally. "Are you going to listen to me?"

"Sure. Just so long as I can stop thinking about how much I wanna kiss you right now," I replied immediately, before my brain and my mouth could get together and talk about the consequences of saying exactly what was on my mind.

That shocked him. I could see it. I fought my way past the inevitable "oh-Jesus-did-I-really-just-say-that-out-loud" horror and opened my mouth to take it back and make things as okay as they ever could be. Which wasn't much, but still, I could try. Sam started talking before I could, though. And I figured I owed him enough to let him finish.

"I thought-" he started, then paused. Probably getting his thoughts in order so he wouldn't make the same mistake I had. "We're not cursed anymore.

"No, but apparently my head's still screwed all to hell." I paused. "More than normal, I mean."

Sam turned away from me, staring out the windshield. I was sure that I'd messed up more completely than I ever had before, killed whatever trust was still between us, made him afraid of me. And that hurt like a kick to the jewels, an ache that went all the way up inside and throbbed without any sign of ever leaving. I started talking, not really sure what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's wrong with me," I began. "I understand if you want to leave for awhile. I would, too, I mean, if you started hitting on me it'd freak the crap out of me and my first instinct would be to take off running in the other direction, and I'm not gay, but, Goddammit, Sammy, I can't stop thinking about you and you look so freaking attractive to me right now and I hate myself for it but-"

"Dean." He interrupted me, and reached over to run a hand over my hair, his hand stopping at the back of my head. "It's okay. Stop freaking out."

"That's kind of a tall order, considering that right now I wanna-"

"Listen to me for five minutes. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded, suddenly aware of how he was touching me, how he was looking at me. God, this was wrong, this was so messed up, I wanted this more than anything.

"I can tell I'm not cursed anymore," he said. "I can't feel anything messing with my head. I'm not having trouble thinking what I want to. So everything I feel right now must be entirely me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think...I feel something for you I probably shouldn't," he admitted reluctantly. "I want stuff I probably shouldn't. I don't care that you're my brother, I don't care that you're a guy, I don't even care that I've gained weight. I just...I want to keep doing what we've been doing, without something supernatural making us."

I stared at him, blood starting to pump downwards, brain still trying to catch up with what my body had already pretty much accepted. "You-you're sure?"

Instead of answering me, he tugged me towards him, and kissed me. He was gentle, he didn't push, and after about ten seconds of that, I decided that I'd better take over. I pulled him hard against me, not caring that we were in a car and there was a center console between us. He shifted, trying to accommodate me, but I didn't make it easy for him. I was too busy moving my mouth against his, and pulling his shirt up, and grabbing at his belly. He hadn't eaten this morning, either, and that frustrated me, especially because he was still so small. Relatively speaking.

Sam moaned a little as I touched him, and that got rid of any reservations I still had. He was holding me against him, fingertips digging into the muscle of my back whenever I did something that felt particularly good. I kneaded and massaged the extra flesh on his stomach, which had been perfectly flat a week ago, and moved my hands to the small rolls beginning to form above the ridges of his hips. Meanwhile, his hands ran all over me, pressing so hard that I could feel the calluses on his hands through my shirt. Back, chest, hips-he just seemed eager to explore every inch of me. And that was definitely an endeavor I supported. I pushed myself up a little, so I could be closer to him, kneeling uncomfortably on the seat. I gasped roughly against his mouth when he took advantage of that new position and grabbed my ass.

Just for a second, I thought about telling him to slow down. Because we _were _related, and this was our first time doing this without demon-magic shoving us at each other, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about his hands being where they were. But that didn't last long. I kissed him as hard as I could, traced the curves of his chest with my fingertips, and felt my hips twitch forward in instinctual reaction.

Sam broke the kiss to gasp, "I've seen you with a million different women, and I never-oh, God, Dean!-knew you could do this."

"Yeah, well, none of _them _had this," I replied, taking a handful of his belly. "You're getting fat, Sammy, might wanna start watching what you eat."

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that, if I admitted defeat, started trying to lose weight-then you could break me, push fattening food at me, convince me to eat instead of going out and exercising-"

"I don't have to 'convince' you to do anything, Sam," I answered, brushing my lips against his collarbone. "You'll eat whatever I give you until you can't move because you want to, because you like it. That's what you want from me, right? You want me to feed you?"

"Yes. God, yes." Sam tugged at me. "Come here."

I pressed myself against him, as best I could in the cramped confines of the Impala. Best car I ever owned, but she definitely wasn't built to accommodate the passions of a couple good-sized guys.

"You're gonna have to start eating more," I growled into his chest. "I want you stuffed after every single meal, and eating in between, and begging me to touch you."

"Okay," Sam panted. "Okay. Dean-" He hesitated, then looked at me, pulling back for a second. "D'you think we can do this? I mean...you don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships-"

So he thought I'd take off and leave him, or lose interest. I guess I couldn't blame him, considering how many women he'd seen me drop once I got what I wanted from them. I couldn't get out the right words to tell him that this felt more real, more solid, brighter and hotter and stronger than anything I'd messed with before. I wasn't too articulate about these things at the best of times, and right now, with passion and lust pulsing red in my brain, unable to think about anything but the softness under my hands and the spots below my waist that were currently throbbing with need, there was just no way I could explain why he didn't have to worry. Not if I wanted to make sense, anyway. Maybe I could show him.

Sam proved himself to be pretty vocal about pleasure when I pushed him down into his seat, moaning and whining and gasping out my name as I ground my hips into his stomach. I was on top of him, our torsos on the passenger side, our pelvises locking against each other on the center console, our legs tangled and bent and cramped on the driver's side. It sure as hell wasn't comfortable, but at this point, I really couldn't have cared less. I was focused on the sounds he was making, the bony ridges and muscles of my body sinking into the newly-soft parts of his, and his arms getting tighter and tighter around me. One hand was on the back of my head, pressing my face into his neck, and the other was just south of the small of my back, fingertips digging into all the right places.

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." He said my name over and over again, between gasps and cries of pure pleasure, his voice as fervent as if it were an exorcism ritual. I couldn't get over the passion I could hear, the desperate need, the...well, I guess there's no other word for it but _wonder_. No idea where that came from. Honestly, it seemed a little out of place.

Sam panted heavily, right next to my ear, until I locked my against his again and felt him move against me. I lifted my hips so that I could brush a hand over his bare stomach and feel the slight jiggle. I imagined that same stomach taut and huge and swollen with food, Sam groaning in discomfort, my hands on him and working to soothe the pain so he could eat just a little more. I shuddered against him, and broke the kiss just long enough to rasp, "You'd better get used to having a full belly, 'cause I'm gonna make sure you're never hungry again."

Then it was Sam's turn to pull back, only for a few seconds, to whisper, "Just when is this gonna start?"

As if on cue, his stomach growled, and I smiled against his mouth, realizing just how much he'd be able to eat for me because that demon had nudged me into stuffing him so full and so often.

"In a minute," I muttered. "Wanna finish this first."

Were we really gonna do this? In a car (oh, God, my car-if I'd still been capable of worrying about stuff like that, I might have flipped out over our imminent defiling of the poor Impala) like a couple of horny teenagers? Well, apparently, the answer was yes, because he showed no sign of letting go of me and I sure as hell wasn't releasing my grip on him. If anything, it was getting tighter.

"Dean." Sam's voice was strained with pleasure.

"Uh-huh?" I really didn't mind him talking, just so long as he kept his legs wrapped around mine and his body moving like it was.

"Why-ohh..." He trailed off into a moan, and had to start again. "Why'd you take me to that place? If you only started feeling like this about me while we were there?"

I had to hesitate. Partly so I could haul my coherent thoughts out of the sea of hormones and lust they were happily drowning in, partly so I could figure out if I was going to lie to him or not. In the end, I decided not to. It always seemed to come back and bite me in the ass when I lied to Sam.

"Wanted you safe, Sammy," I murmured. "In retrospect...probably not the greatest way to do that."

And I had screwed it up royally. Dad had told me to look after Sammy, and here I was, all but doing him in the car that he'd also trusted me to look after-and fantasizing about him overeating and gaining weight. He was in more danger than ever with me as his...whatever...and this new kink driving him. It was my fault. I'd hurt him, done something to him, and he was going to-

Sam derailed that thought by pulling me even closer, holding me even tighter. I closed my eyes tight, ashamed of what I was feeling and what I'd done.

"You were really that desperate to protect me?" he asked quietly.

"I guess I was."

"I can look after myself, you know."

"I guess you can."

"All in all, though..." He kissed me again, gently, in the way I'd started to realize was all him, and that somehow made almost everything okay for a second. "...probably the best mistake you ever made."

And after that, there was him, and me, and it felt right enough that I forgot about feeling guilty, about my duty to Sam and Dad and everyone else. He was mine because he wanted to be. He was giving himself to me out of his own free will, and there was no magic behind his lust this time. Or mine. It was just...us.

Now, I wasn't an idiot. Now that there wasn't a curse making him docile, we'd lock horns, butt heads, whatever you wanted to call it, we'd fight. Because that was kinda what we did. But I knew that'd be outweighed by this new thing between us, and Sam looking up at me eagerly as I fed him, and the feeling of those big hands of his on my bare skin. Sometimes, I'd even let him have the upper hand, make some decisions for himself, depend on his amazing ability to predict what was right for him.

Because he was my brother. And if he couldn't be safe, at least I could make him happy.


	10. Epilogue

**The last chapter was, truly, intended to be THE last chapter.**

**But because of several reviews begging for more, a veritable flood of questioning PMs, and the suggestion of one open-minded friend...I decided on an epilogue.**

**(This has actually been done for awhile, but I finally decided to stop sitting on it and upload it.)**

**I'm not ****_quite _****sure how good it is. **

**You will have to be the judge of that.**

**And, I'm just going to say, right now...no sequel.**

**Absolutely not.**

**But I have no idea what I should write now that this is finished, so...what do you guys think I should do next?**

**You seem to have pretty good judgement.**

**(Oh, and hey, while you're suggesting things, keep in mind that I take requests. PM me if you want something written for you.)**

* * *

The door of the dingy little motel room banged into a shared wall when I kicked it open. Hard. So hard, in fact, that the plaster cracked under the hideous wallpaper, the doorknob spun and sagged in its socket like it was gonna fall out, and the guy in the next room woke up. Turned out he had a vocabulary to rival mine, and he immediately started putting it to good use. I guess I couldn't really blame him, considering it was two-thirty-seven in the morning according to the Impala's clock, but that didn't stop me from bellowing, "Yeah, well, right back atcha, asshole!" as I dragged Sam over to one of the beds.

I wasn't in a good mood.

I dumped him onto the creaking mattress, and he collapsed, gasping, one hand immediately going to his torn-up thigh and a grimace of pain stretching his features. I closed the door, locked it-obsessive habit-and then went straight for his backpack, where we kept most of the medical supplies. I clawed out gauze, hydrogen peroxide, a curved needle, nylon thread. Behind me, Sam groaned. I all but bolted back to him, and pulled down his jeans, so I could get a better look at his wound. He flinched when the rough denim passed over it, and stiffened with agony. Not like it was uncommon for me to pull his pants off, but usually, I had an entirely different reason.

To my intense relief, it wasn't nearly as bad as I'd thought. Three claw marks, not deep, just messy. The bastard'd missed all the important arteries and veins, too, thank God. There probably wasn't even any damage to the muscle. Sam had gotten pretty well-padded in the thighs.

"Dean-" he started, voice strained and upset.

"Shut up." I reached for the brown bottle, dumped peroxide into the furrows, and ignored his hiss of pain as it started to foam and I dabbed all the blood and gore away with a square of gauze. The edges were neat, and he wasn't bleeding too heavily. Yeah, really not that bad.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. 'S my fault." Yep, my fault. As per usual. I threaded the needle, cursing viciously when my hands shook and the dim light made it way more difficult than it needed to be. I jabbed myself with the needle, and cursed again.

"Well...no, not-not entirely..."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I threaded the needle through his flesh, concentrating on pulling the two sides of the first, largest claw mark together. My stitches came out crooked, like a drunken toddler had put them in. "Dammit." Maybe I should've just taken him to a hospital. But then they'd want to know what'd done this to him, and, somehow, I didn't think, "Oh, it was a werewolf, Doctor," would fly.

Sam didn't say anything after that until I finished patching him up. He just let me work. I was kind of mad at him for that, too, because part of me really, _really _wanted another excuse to yell at him. I kept my head bent over his thigh, sewing the soft flesh back together, feeling my lips automatically press against each other into a line thin enough to make the muscles around my mouth ache. My stare was so intense as I focused on fixing up Sam that I practically had to remind myself to blink. My eyebrows were drawn down and together, into that angry, brooding expression I hated but saw in the mirror on a daily basis anyway. Or, at least, I _used _to see it on a daily basis. Things had been better lately. A lot better. Right up until tonight.

I tied a knot when I was done with the last cut, clipping the thread and packing everything I hadn't used back up into our makeshift medical kit. I zipped Sam's backpack closed, then just knelt on the stained carpet for a second, head still bowed and hands resting on his bare leg. I just wasn't quite sure what to do now, seeing as Sam's wound was taken care of. But I was saved the trouble of having to come up with a move to make when he put his hand on top of my head, gently running his fingers down through my hair in a soothing stroking motion.

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly.

"I should have been faster," I all but spat. I hadn't been able to get my gun, loaded with silver bullets, out of the waistband of my jeans in time. Maybe I should invest in a holster.

Maybe that wasn't entirely the real reason I felt guilty, either, but I wasn't gonna address that.

"Well, you got him, didn't you? Right through the heart."

"Yeah..._after _he'd clawed you up."

"Hey...stuff like this happens, all right?" He moved his hand down to cup the side of my jaw, and lifted my head so I had to look at him. "And I'm gonna be fine. You did a really good job of sewing me up."

I didn't reply, just stood up slowly, realizing how unbearably tired I was. I didn't really remember the last time I'd actually slept for more than just a couple minutes. We'd spent most of the night tracking, chasing, and then grappling with the werewolf we'd come here to hunt, and for the last few nights before this, Sam and I had...well, we'd done a lot of things that pretty much ensured that sleep was the last thing on either of our minds. It wasn't like running on empty was anything new to me, but, sooner or later, the adrenalin high wore off and I had to get some real rest. I sighed deeply as I dropped onto the bed beside Sam, springs immediately complaining about my weight. He looked at me, and I could tell he was concerned in that quiet, tight-mouthed way he had. But he didn't say anything, just reached out and wrapped an arm around my broad shoulders, pulling me against him. I let him be all gentle and comforting with me for a second, nestling into the soft, ample bulge of his stomach, and the curves of his chest, and the brand-new clothes that were already starting to get tight. It felt nice to be held, to feel him reassuringly stroke my shoulder while I pressed my face into the curve of his neck and breathed in his scent. Then I pulled back and shook his arm off.

"Okay," I said, in my firmest, most commanding, best "you're-gonna-do-what-I-say" voice. "That's it. You've gotta stop hunting."

Sam twitched away from me like I'd bitten him, all that concern gone and replaced with shock and maybe a little bit of anger. _"What?!" _That pissed, defensive tone had been pretty familiar to me for most of our time together. Ever since he hit puberty and really learned how to bitch. But, recently, I'd been sort of hoping I'd never hear it again.

"You heard me." I paused. "And I'm gonna tell you right now, Sammy, I ain't budging on this."

He let out a short, humorless laugh. "Really? You're _really _going to try to convince me to give up the "family business"-" He didn't actually make air-quotes with his fingers, but he didn't really have to. "-just because I got a little scratched up on a run-of-the-mill werewolf hunt? I've got news for you, Dean, both of us get hurt all the time, it's kind of in the job description."

"It's not about the fact you got hurt," I answered, even though, when Sam'd been leaning against the brick wall of the alley with his jeans shredded and his blood splashed all over the freaking place, it hadn't been about anything else. "It's about _why_ you got hurt."

He just raised his eyebrows, basically telling me to continue, so I did. I reached over and laid a hand on his belly, which, even empty, spilled into his lap. He automatically closed his eyes at my touch, and I gently kneaded the soft fat between my fingers. With me spending more time on keeping him fed than on hunting or anything else, Sam'd gained weight pretty fast. His lean frame had filled out and rounded, into a potbelly, thighs that touched when he sat, a curved ass that stretched the denim of his jeans taut across it and made it nearly impossible for me to keep my hands off him if his back was to me.

"You're carrying around fifty or sixty extra pounds," I told him softly, voice a little husky and my own jeans getting tight in one particular area. Touching him, even a little, always did some pretty powerful things to me. "Don't get me wrong here, I love it like you wouldn't believe. When you can't get your pants up past your things, the way you walk now that you're so much heavier, and, _damn_, when you're sitting next to me in the Impala, one hand on your own belly, feeling how much you've gained lately..." This was rapidly going from the honest discussion I'd wanted to something that felt like it was going to end with both our clothes on the floor and him whimpering out my name, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it'd be easier for me to make things go my way if I got him so turned on he couldn't even think straight. Which was why I took my hand off of his stomach, wrapped that arm around him, and pulled him tight against me while I appreciatively stroked his gut with my other hand. He didn't really object. In fact, despite how mad he'd been just a couple minutes ago, he pressed himself up against me and moaned. My voice automatically dropped into a throaty purr I hadn't even really known I was capable of. "But it's way too dangerous for you to hunt when you're this chubby, Sammy, and getting fatter every day."

"I-" Very, very reluctantly, he pulled away from me, and hauled his bloody, torn pants back up. He winced when the denim settled against the stitches in his thigh, but the pain must have helped him focus, because he stared me down and spoke coherently. "You can't just head out alone. You need me."

"Maybe I would," I half-agreed. "If you were lighter and could still run pretty fast and weren't used to being hand-fed six meals a day."

"Well, you can't really say that like it's my fault," he snapped back, the anger starting to return. "I mean, to begin with, I was cursed, and _you're _the one who keeps feeding me so much now-"

"So, the point you're trying to make here is...you don't like it? You want me to stop?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Look," I started. "I can handle flying solo. You know I can. And there're people I can call for help if I need it."

"Yeah. Great. And...what'll you do with me? You'll just dump me somewhere with a bunch of fake credit cards, never come back because I'm apparently so useless to you now, only think about me when you're bored and you need a fantasy? About how I'm probably gorging myself constantly out of loneliness and gaining a pound a day?" He shook his head vehemently, anger flaring white-hot in the movement. "No way. It's not gonna happen, Dean. I don't know what game you think you're playing, but I'm not going to stop hunting. You _need _me."

"Yeah. Yeah, exactly, I do," I said, still fixating on what he'd said and feeling every cell in my body recoil from the thought of leaving him. "I need you, Sammy. More than I have ever needed anyone or anything else, especially lately, with you..."

_With you looking and feeling so perfect to me, _was along the lines of what I wanted to say. _You're somehow everything I never even knew I wanted, and the way you fit against me...it's like goddamn poetry. And I have never felt as whole or as happy as I have ever since we made love just outside of Berington, and...Jesus, Sammy, it's like you're a piece of me that was missing, but now we're fitted together like we should be, and I am sure as hell not gonna lose you. Not now, not ever._

But whatever was left of my brittle male pride reached up into my throat and clamped my vocal cords together, and by the time I could get anything understandable out, I'd forgotten most of that sappy little speech. Which might've been a good thing and might not have, but I guess we'll never know now, will we?

"Anyway, that's why you gotta stop," I finally said, stumbling over the words a little. "You're already doing more harm than good out there, and if we keep going the way we have been, you won't be able to outrun anything soon. And...that'll be a problem." I cleared my throat, then spread my hands in a "these-are-the-facts" sort of way. I looked at him, hoping he could see how scared I'd been, how tired I was of worrying about him, how much he meant to me. "I shouldn't've said anything about striking out on my own. I'm not gonna just up and leave you, Sam. That's not what this is." I paused. "I promise." I leaned towards him a little, widening my eyes and waiting for his answer.

He was really, actually thinking about what I'd said. I could see it in the way that he set his jaw and lowered his eyes slightly. And I couldn't believe it. He _never _considered my suggestions-admittedly, that was probably because most of them were not-so-subtle sex jokes and the rest were impulsive and dangerous and usually cast me as the martyr. Usually, we went with whatever he thought was best, unless I dug my heels in and made myself a real pain in the ass. This was kind of a first for me. Especially because what I'd said was so...inconceivable.

Finally, he raised his head, looked me straight in the eye, and, very calmly, said, "No."

I felt years-old frustration and despair thud up from the middle of me. "Sam-"

"Dean." Sam met my furious tone with one so calm and patient I could've hit him. "I understand why you're so worried, but...no. I'm not gonna do this."

_"Why?" _My voice was raw with emotion, and I almost flinched at how pathetic and beaten I sounded.

"Because you can't make these kinds of decisions for me," he explained gently. "In fact, the last time you tried...well, it's the reason we're screwing each other now."

It would've hurt less if he'd just hauled off and punched me. I felt my face twitch, and a million barbed comebacks popped into my head-that I'd really though he liked all the screwing, considering the noises he made; that said screwing was getting a little one-sided with him so out of shape; that he wouldn't be as fat as he'd gotten if he didn't love it. But my tongue felt frozen in my mouth and I could barely think past the sudden flood of guilt. About the incest thing I'd somehow been managing not to think about too hard, and what I'd done to him, and just under a million other things.

He must have seen the wounded expression on my face, because he hurried to take back what he'd said.

"I am not complaining," he said, fast and adamant and taking care to enunciate every syllable. "No. I...I _love _this. I love you. I'm just saying, we're lucky we got out of Berington without dying or being led on leashes by some kinky demon."

"Yeah, I guess." My voice sounded hard, even to me. "But you gotta admit you're not really cut out for this line of work anymore."

I reached over, grabbing a handful of his ample stomach, and he didn't pull away. I started to rub, watching his eyes slowly close with pleasure. In a low voice, I went on.

"You've got me feeding you almost constantly and rubbing your belly when you eat too much, like some sort of spoiled pet," I murmured. "Your belly gets in the way when you bend over, and your ass...surprised you haven't ripped any pants yet. You need to eat _so much _to even feel full, and you usually keep eating way past that, huh? 'Cause it feels good?"

With a sigh that was part resignation and part pleasure, Sam laid back, and I moved closer to him, still playing with the fat of his middle.

"Then you're all but useless once your belly's completely stuffed, aren't you? So heavy and full...most of the time, you can't even stand. Need me right there to rub and coo and feed you just a little more, if you can fit it," I went on. "You've been packing on the pounds pretty fast, Sammy, living like this. Imagine how big you'll be in a couple of months. A year." I smirked down at him. "There's a reason there're no fat hunters."

He sat up to speak, but didn't push my hand off him, as he quietly said, "I can make it work."

"Yeah. Sure you can." I paused to take a breath. "Way I see it, you've got two choices." I got back into a position something like I'd been in before, arms wrapped around him and both hands working at the neat, sensitive little rolls of fat on his front. Partly, it was to distract him. But, partly, it made me feel good, to have him so close. Despite what he'd said earlier. "Either you give it up, like I said..." My voice, as I whispered in his ear, had a note of sadistic glee in it. I was still kinda pissed at him. "Or you stop doing this." I squeezed at his belly. "Stop pigging out, stop letting me coddle you and stuff you full of good food, stop gaining so much weight and loving it." I paused. "Hell, maybe we should should stop all the other stuff we've been doing together, too."

Sam glared at me, even as he was unconsciously squirming closer so I could get better access to certain parts of him. The options I'd given him were most definitely not fair, especially from his perspective. But I couldn't fight back a little lightning bolt of fear. What if he chose that second option?

He wouldn't. No way.

"You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, and you love it." I was winning, I could feel it. "Wouldn't be any fun if I didn't treat you like my bitch once in awhile, huh? It's your favorite part of any feeding session when I make you eat more, even though you're already so full, or lean on your stomach..."

A little moan worked its way out of him, and I wasn't sure if it was because of what I was saying or what my hands were doing to his stomach area. But that was it, I had him. I pushed him down, pulled my legs up, and knelt right next to him, figuring that straddling his thighs couldn't be a good idea. Not with those cuts. I rested a hand on top of the soft mound of his belly, waiting.

"All right. Fine." His eyes were closed, and his voice was angry, strained with pleasure. "I don't want to stop."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I smiled, stroking his hair with my other hand. "Don't wanna give up this cute little gut, do you, Sammy?" I patted it for emphasis. "Or the feeding. Or the belly rubs."

He didn't say anything for a second, but, suddenly, I knew what he was thinking. As clear as if it'd been in my own head. He didn't want to lose _me._

I gotta tell you, realizing that made me feel pretty great. All warm and fuzzy and...well, needed. Loved.

"Okay." Sam kept his voiceas flat as possible. "Let's say that-_hypothetically_-I quit hunting. What would happen?"

I had to think about that one for a second, slowly rubbing his stomach as I idly wished it was round and taut with food and he was whimpering with fullness. "Guess we'd have to get a house. Just the absolute necessities-a few rooms, kitchen, TV, bed." Saying that sent a little ice-cold worm of excitement crawling through my belly. We didn't sleep in the same bed, not right now. But I...I _wanted _to, despite the inherent girliness of that desire. It would make everything a little more real, a little more stable. And, let's face it, Sam and I's relationship needed all the reality and stability it could get. "I could focus completely on you." I smiled a little. "I can think of only one thing I'd really need to take a break from feeding you to do."

"Wait. You'd...quit, too? Quit hunting?" He raised his head a little.

"Well, yeah, mostly." I shrugged. "I'd kinda have to, wouldn't I?"

"Well, if you'd be there...okay."

"...wait." I couldn't have heard that right. "What?"

"I said okay." He moved a little underneath my hand, pushing himself into my touch. "I think I can do this."

"Are you freaking serious?" I demanded. "After all that, you just-"

"What can I say? You convinced me." Sam grinned. "And, y'know, if you give it up, too, I...might have something to focus on besides what's happening to me." He reached up and laid a hand, palm-flat, against my stomach.

I felt my face settle into my default "expressionless" expression. "Nah, that's not gonna happen."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no hunting, plenty of food...and I saw the look on your face when that demon was feeding you..."

I decided it would probably be best to let it go. But we were probably gonna have to have a talk (read: screaming, furious, battle-to-the-death throwdown) later.

"So," I began, changing the subject as I leaned over him. "You're really gonna stop hunting."

"Yeah." He stayed quiet for a second. "I don't really want to, but...I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Oh, c'mon, I'll make you forget all about it." I lowered my head, locked him into a quick, gentle kiss. Not really my MO when it came to him, but it felt right, in place of the raw, hungry way I usually kissed. "You know I will. 'Sides, wouldn't you rather be holed up with me, nothing to do but let me stuff you and see to all your other needs-" I left the _If you know what I mean _unspoken. "-than be dragged halfway across the country every day to go toe-to-toe with some fanged freak? Seriously, Sam, I can't stand this, only touching you whenever we get a couple extra minutes..."

"I know." Sam pulled me down, and I adjusted my position, so that I was all but curled up against him. "Yeah, I know." He paused. "I gotta say, I'm...kind of looking forward to this."

"Of course you are." I smiled against his chest. "It'll be just like Berington. Except, uh, without the bottle-blonde with and the occult mind control and the kinky demon..."

He laughed, softly, and pulled me into a second kiss. This one was deeper, harder, and lasted a lot longer. When I moved my mouth down to his neck and shifted, accidentally jostling his wounded thigh, he winced a little.

"Just try to remember that a werewolf tried to rip me a new one tonight," Sam panted into my ear. "Be gentle, Dean."

And I was. Because he'd asked me to, and because I figured he deserved a little bit of a reward after so readily agreeing to give up the job.

Later, I held him close to me, listened to his breathing, and grinned like an idiot in the near-darkness of noon in a small-windowed motel room. Maybe this wasn't what I'd expected when I first got up in the middle of the night, months ago, and started surfing the web. Me and Sam tangled together on a small bed, him asleep in my arms, something comforting and steady and downright beautiful pulsing right around where my heart might have been. (Human anatomy has never been my strong suit; I don't see the point in learning about something if you don't need to know where the vital organs are so you can kill it.) But, in the end, I'd gotten exactly what I wanted.

He was _safe._

And he was mine. Wasn't exactly a side effect I'd been expecting, but it was definitely one I could live with.


End file.
